


Inseprable

by baeasf



Series: me, you, and us [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, This is my child, im sorry i dont know what this is, just stuff i think about that i try to put on paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeasf/pseuds/baeasf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella and Bethany move to London for University hoping for fun and excitement. They get that but.. not exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

'Stella get your arse up! We have to sign up for classes today!'

the eightteen year old girl let out a loud groan, she really wasnt a morning person at all.

She wipped the covers off of her and angirly stomped out of bed and into the shower. She didnt want to sign up for classes today. She still wanted it to be summer, she wanted to be young forever basically. Going to the beach everyday and sleeping till noon was what Stella didnt want to stop. She got out of the shower and quickly threw on a oversized Rollingstones black tee that went mid thigh with some suspender tights and of course black Doc Martens. This was Stella's usual fashion, band tee's and Doc Martens.

She brushed through her curly locks and glided some product in the ringlets, her hair was big in volume and made her big brown eyes bigger. Her usual make-up consisting of long black eyelashes that made her eyes pop and red lipstick that makes you wonder. She trotted down the hall of there small Uni dorm, only to see her bestfriend of i dont know how many years putting her heels on and grabbing her keys and purse, her auburn-reddish hair was done up as usual but curled and her bangs in her face slightly.

Bethany was one of those girls who looked so beautiful with there hair up, Stella thought. Stella still doesnt know why Bethany wore heels everywhere ocassionly flats if she feels like its a casual day.

  
'Wait dont leave yet, I want to eat' Stella said loudly walking to the kitchen

  
'You should have gotten up earlier, Stell! I told you that we were going early for classes' Bethany said in a motherly way

'Why do we have to go so early? Its 9am Beth, to early for my liking' Stella raded the almost empty fridge and made a mental note later to get more food, she just decided to eat the cold pizza in there from last night. They left the dorm and Bethany quickly locked it, they left the girls dorms and made there way across the green lawn that had autum leaves being crunched under there feet. Stella looked down to there shoes walking on the grass and still wonderd how Bethany can walk so easily in heels on grass.

  
'Why did we come so early again?' Stella asked looking around the deserted school

  
'Do you want to wait in a four hour line?' Bethany replied tapping on her phone, probably to her boyfriend thought Stella. They finally made it to the office's there was still a line but not with many people. After waiting in a boring line they finally got there classes and she got exactly what she wanted.

'Want to get some food now?' Stella asked

'Cant, I have to meet Sam.'

'Of course' Stella mutterd

'Im sorry, but Saturday me and you, k?' Stella nodded and Bethany gave her a side hug and walked away in her stupid high heels. Im getting sick and tired of her bullshit Stella thought. This is how it went, Stella would get blown off by Bethany for her stupid boyfriend and then when they would get in a fight or something Bethany would start crying to Stella. It wasnt the same as before, sure Stella was happy for Bethany but it was really fucking annoying.

Okay fine maybe Stella was a bit jelous, I mean why wouldnt she be? She was in her room alone on the computer while she could here her bestfriend having sex. She wanted someone too, someone who will talk for hours with her, some-

While in her own pathetic daydream of lonelyness she bumped into something hard. She looked up and met a pair of green eyes, he had curly hair and his face was just so goddamn beautiful.

'Sorry I- uh wasnt looking where I was going' she sheepishly said blushing like an idiot from the way he was looking at her

'No, no it was my fault' he smiled at her and she almost lost her sight because wow that was the most wonderful smile she had ever seen.

'Were you on your way to do something?' wonderful smile said

'Um no actually I was just going back to my dorm' she couldnt help but smile back at him, he just radiated happiness.

'I was going to my Dorm to, do you maybe want to hang out?' he asked giving a shy smile

'Yeah th-' she was cut off off by her phone ringing 'one second, sorry' she searched for her damn phone in her bag and when she finally found it, it was

Bethany. She was going to kill this girl.

'hello'

_'Hi Stell'_

'What Bethany'

_'Im not coming to the dorm tonight'_

'Oh ok fine thats great, okay bye' she hung up the phone annoyed

'Sorry' she mumbled, embarresed  
 

'Its okay, sooo you want to get a coffee or something?' he said laughing a bit

'I dont even know your name' she said honestly

'oh yeah, Harry' he put his hand out and she looked at his hand then at him and she thought oh what the hell I have nobody anyway. She shook his hand

'Stella'  
 

'What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl'  
 

'You cheeky bastard'

and Stella swore that his laugh was the most wonderful thing that she had ever heard in her life.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii, so the chapters are going to switch narration, like one chapter is Stella then the next is Bethany and so on. Thank you for reading!

She was happy. Thats all she had to think about was that she was happy with Sam and that even though he was a bit rough and mean sometimes she still loved him. Okay so he hit her once, but thats because she was egging him on and he was really angry with her. He apoligized over and over and Bethany forgave him thinking that everybody made mistakes. Today she went to meet him at a cafe, to afraid to say no to his offer. He was a bit controlling and she made sure to wear what he said she could wear on the days she saw him. She didnt mind though, it was for love after all. She was excited for University, to be able to move away from home and do all the things she had been dreaming about was really insane.

'Why couldnt you go to the University by my house?' Sam would whine and Bethany would just shrugg

'My mum wanted me to go to this one' but that wasnt really true, her mum was happy with whatever descion she made, the real reason was to try and get some space from him, well because she was afraid. They ate at the cafe and talked and it made Bethany feel like it was before all of the terror and abuse. How happy she was with him but now its all fear. She knew that if Stella ever found out about him hitting her than it wouldnt end well, Bethany had seen on to many ocassions were Stella beat the life out of someone. It didnt matter if they were 10x her size she could kick anyones ass, and if she found out about this? one of them would get badly hurt. Stella was her bestfriend and she kind of felt bad about not telling about this but Bethany had a bad habit of not complaining about anything and this got her in the hospital once. _I dont need to tell Stella anything because Im happy_ she thought but she wasnt happy at all.

'Hi are you done with this dish?' a young cute waiter with big brown eyes and a small quiff asked Bethany and she couldnt help but stutter a bit

'uh - yeah thanks' she smiled, but Sam wasnt smilling he was glaring at her then the waiter who's name tag read 'Liam'. He took the plates and cups and set the check down

'Have a lovely day' he smiled at them and walked away with the dishes, Bethany looked down at her lap and smiled

'What the fuck?' Sam said angirly and Bethanys head immediatly shot up, her smile gone.

'What?' she asks softly

'You were just flirting with that guy right infront of me!' he angirly said and a few people were staring

'I was not, can you please not yell? Your making a scene' she said getting a bit scared

'Why do you have to be such a slut sometimes? Your always flirting with guys and wearing the most reaviling shit! Do you not love me anymore?!' he shouted and Bethany immeditally got up from her chair, she didnt need this. She walked out of the cafe with her head down embarressed that the waiter boy named Liam heard the outburst. She walked throught the alley back towards the school when a hand roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her back

'Dont fucking walk away from me!' Sam roared, she turned around for a second but that was when his fist collided with her cheek. She fell to the ground with a hard thud, she clutched the side of her face that was now bleeding from the angry blow. This is the part where she just wanted to lay on the floor and die, nothing could be worse. He roughly pulled her up

'Your mine! Understand?' he said gripping her neck tightly

'Yes, im sorry' she weakly whisperd. He let go of her and she was crying harder now, her face was stinging and throbbing and there was a gash on her cheek and a purple bruise was starting to form.

'Im sorry, baby' Sam tries to hold her but she just pushes him away 'Its your fault you know, if you hadnt flirted with that guy and been a good girlfriend then this wouldnt have happend, so you should be the one who apoligizing' _he's right its my fault its always my fault_ she thought to herself and she let him hold her.

'Come back to my place and I'll clean you up' he said sweetly

'I cant me and Stella have uh plans' she lied but he just shook his head

'Call her and cancel' in fear of getting hit again she agreed. Stella didnt sound to happy to hear from her but how could she blame her? All she had done was treat her like shit these past days, they walked back to his car and drove back to his flat. The rest of the night he was acting so nice and sweet like when they first met. All she had remind herself was that she was happy.

 


	3. three

Stella doesnt think she has had that much fun in awhile. She went with Harry to this roof top cafe called 'Skinners' and he said that all his friends hung out there and the owner of the shop was a great friend called Andy. She met all of his friends and she got on with them so well. Jade, Jesy, Niall, Leigh-Anne, Louis, Liam, Perrie, Zayn, Ashton, Calum, Micheal and Luke were the names of her new friends and they all went to the same University and Perrie, Jade and Ashton had a couple of classes with her too. Things could not have gone better, not to mention Harry was actually the most perfect human being to walk this planet. His curly brown locks that looked a bit like hers, and his pink lips that he kept licking and he touched them while smiling and talking all at the same time. He had tattoos all on his arm and he was literally perfect. Stella had a boyfriend before and he's the whole reason that Stella feels like she doesnt need anyone, because when they broke up it made her think that everyone is the same and that all guys are going to leave her in the end.

'So have you got a boyfriend Stella?' Perrie asked, she was holding Zayns hand and Zayn was just staring at Perrie fondly.

'Uh I dont actually at the moment' she said stealing a glance at Harry who was smiling at her showing off his dimples that made Stellas heart race. They all continued to talk and they went around the circle passing around a blunt and saying there life storys. Stella had done drugs before hell shes done it all. It was Harrys turn for his life story and she made sure to pay attention to this one.

'So when my life really began when I was 13 and my mum, she brought home this guy and I remember him being this duece bag and I hated him so much. One day I came home from school and they got into a fight and I thought it was normal because they always fought but then he hit my mum. And this is when I was 14 so I had to beat this guy up and get him out of my house. But when I did It was hard because he was really the one who supported us but I knew we didnt need him so I got a job, went to a few music festivals that were kick ass, met Niall, Louis, Liam, and Zayn and I was set till I was 18 and now im here smoking a blunt with you lovely people and I go to university down the street majoring in literature and writer' everyone clapped and Stella, oh god, she couldnt stop smilling and it made her feel all warm inside.

'Your turn Stella' Ashton said, she really wasnt ready and she didnt really want to talk about her life. She did it anyway.

'Well when I was fifteen I left home. I was tired of trying to be the perfect person my parents thought I was, so I moved in with my bestfriend named Bethany she goes to this University to by the way. But eventually I left her house and went couch surfing for about a year and during that time I went through some hard stuff, meaning differant _everything_ every night and enough alchohal and drugs to kill small children. But everything seemed okay when I met my ex named Nick. He took care of me for awhile until we ended up not working out. Anyway moved back in with Bethany than came to Uni to major in photography' everyone clamped for Stella and she felt great and whats even better was that Harry was smilling at her and that made her feel even greater.

 


	4. four

She woke up and her face was stinging horribly, she could feel it throbbing. Sam was sleeping next to her his hands wrapped around her waste and she so desperatly wanted run from his embrace and punch and kick and scream at him and have Stella beat the shit out of him. But she couldnt, she had to be strong she didnt want to start anything that she would regret. She quietly got out of the bed and put her clothes on from yesterday hoping not to wake Sam. She grabbed her bag and was about to exit the room when his voice rang through the room

'Where do you think your going?' Sam asked

'I- I have to do some stuff with my classes today' she still wasnt facing him, she heard him getting up from the bed and she closed her eyes tight in regret. He turned her around slowly and put his hands on her face and gently brushed the cut and bruise that he caused. He slowly kissed her forhead

'Call me later, okay. I love you'

'Love you to' she mumbled and walked out of the room and down the stairs and out the door and into the cold winter air. She walked down the sidewalk towards the University. She couldnt wait to get in her bed and sleep for the rest of the day but she had to face Stella first which wasnt going to be easy.

Bethany slowely opend the door to her shared dorm and quietly closed the door. She wasnt quiet enough though because Stella came out of her room excited and she looked a bit happy, and Bethany loved when Stella was happy because she really wasnt all that happy since her grandfather passed a year ago. Stellas smile slowly faded when she saw Bethanys bruised face

'Oh my god what happend?' Stella asked going up to the young girl and touching her face, Bethany was about 6 months younger than Stella.

'I fell' Bethany said trying to not make it seem like she was punched in the face by her boyfriend.

'What the hell? How?' Stella asked

'I was walking to the cafe and i um tripped and there was like a rock and I hit my face on it' Bethany sheepishly smiled but Stella wasnt buying it

'It was him wasnt it?' Stella whisperd getting angrier by the minute

'What?' Bethany breathlessly whisperd. Stella cant know, she cant know what happend.

'He hit you didnt he?' Stella said louder this time

'No, no Stell, he didnt' Bethany tried to calm her down

'I swear to god I will kill him, hes gonna le-'

'Stella fucking listen to me! He didnt hit me okay? I tripped and fell' Bethany shouted a bit panicked.

'You fell?' Stella said not believing it

'Yes' Bethany confirmed

'If I find out that he's hitting you, then shit will go down' Stella said and walked away to her room. Bethany leaned against the wall and breathlessly slid down the wall. She couldnt breath, she felt like her lungs were closing on her, silent tears started to stream down her face. She quickly wiped them away and stood up, _I have to be strong about this. I can handle this._ She kept repeating to herself as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Bethany winced as she ran her fingertips over the cut and bruise on her cheek, her eyes were puffy and red and her auburn hair thats usually up was let down. She took a shower than headed off to bed because sleep was way better than being in this horrible world.

 


	5. five

She would really do anything to defend her bestfriend, her mother was hit a couple of times by her father which is why she will beat the living shit out of a guy who hits a woman. Sure she wasnt on great terms with her mum but she still was her mum. Stella learned from her grandfather how to fight so well, he was a boxing coach and Stellas grandfather would spend every weekend with her and teach her how to box and defend herself. They were very close, so when Stella heard about his death she snapped. Doing drugs and drinking under age. These things numbed the pain of loosing the most important person in her life, and she was so angry because she felt like no one cared that a great man was lost.

-

It was going to be a lazy day today, Stella dressed herself in a black tee-shirt and jeans with simple black boots. She didnt reallly feel like doing her hair or taming it on this morning so a messy birds nest type bun is what happend. She went down he hall into her bestfriends room, she was applying foundation onto her bruise and face, her hair was even down hoping her bangs would cover the wound.

'How have the tables have turned!' Stella shouted and her bestfriend jumped, she was quite jumpy these past days.

'You scared me Stella!' Bethany shouted moving her bangs out of the way in anoyance 'how can you stand your hair in your face all the time?' Stella laughed

'You get used to it' she was worried for her bestfriend, because she had a feeling that she was being abused by her boyfriend. So today she decided she would cheer her up. 'What are you doing today, Beth?'

'Nothing hanging out with you' that made Stella smile

'Great! Today were going to meet some of my friends' Stella grinned at the thought of Bethany meeting all the amazing people at 'Skinners'

'You made friends already!' Bethany asked laughing 'you just make friends wherever you go dont you baby Stells'

'Im older than you! Your the baby!' they both laughed, it wasnt really that funny but thats what bestfriends do. They laugh at the dumb stuff nobody else laughs at. They grabbed there bags and started walking towards the cafe

'Your going to love everyone, there really great people' Stella smiled in just the thought of Harry

'Why are you so smiley these days anyway?' Bethany asked looking at her bestfriend

'What? I dont know what your talking about?' the reason was because of the way Harry and Stella were constantly texting and how Harry hasnt left her mind for a second.

'Dont play dumb with me, Stells. Whos the boy?' she asked

'His name is Harry and he is possibly the most perfect person I have ever met in my entire life' Stella said smiling like a complete idiot, but she couldnt find a care because when she opend the doors to 'Skinners' there was Harry sitting at the long table with everyone else.

Everyone shouted a 'hello' or a 'Stella!' she greeted them and introduced her bestfriend.

'This is Bethany my bestfriend.' Bethany gave a small smile and waved. Stella introduced everyone and they sat down, Stella sat down all the way at the end of the table next to Harry.

'Hey Stell' Harry grinned at her and they started chatting about bands that they have loved since they were about 10. An hour passed and a few people from the group left and everyone was eating and laughing and talking really loud but no one seemed to care.

Harry leaned over to Stella just so his lips her right by her ear and whisperd 'want to get outta here?' she looked at him and she smiled and nodded.

'See ya guys later' Harry called to there group of friends. He held Stellas hand and just the touch of his hand on hers made her shiver. As they were leaving Bethany came running over to Stella

'Wait Stella' Stella stopped walking and waited for Bethany to talk 'your just going to leave me here?' Bethany said a bit shocked and Stella felt like the tables have turned _again_ because this is what Bethany does to Stella so many times.

'Yeah.. have fun' Stella turned around and went to Harrys side, he was standing infront of the resturant waiting for her. They started walking somewhere they didnt know. It was warm out and the sun was setting and it looked like they were walking towards it.

'Where are we going Harry?' Stella asked and Harry just shrugged

'On an adventure' he kept looking forward towards the sun then to Stella. Her hair in the same messy hair-do and her red lipstick looks like its inked on her lips, and Harry swears that hes looking at the most beautiful girl in the world.

They end up walking to a old building but Harry know's that its not a old building its a rave house. He gives the secret knock and there in. Its dark in the building and its loud and theres tons of people, It reaks of alchohal and drugs but Stella doesnt care because this is the most alive she has ever felt in a long time, this is her element. She has been to a rave once and it was the best night of her life even though she cant remember much of it. Harry finds her hand and intertwines there fingers, he pulles Stella through the crowd towards a band that was playing and Stella reconizes them as Mayday Parade and she almost screams because its one of her favorite bands.

'You like Mayday Parade to?' Stella yells into Harrys ear and he grins and nods, everyone is singing along and jumping around and Harrys hand is still holding onto Stellas and this is the best moment in her life.

'Want a drink?' Harry yelled into her ear but Stella just shook her head no

'I want to stay sober for this' Harry grins at her and they go back to singing the lyrics to the current song which is _'Oh well, oh well'_.

It soon gets to the last song and Stella quickly glanced at her phone and it said 9pm, they started there classes tommrow and had to be up early but she didnt care because this was the last day of summer and she wouldnt want to spend it with anyone else.

'Cause jersey just got colder and I'll have you know Im scared to death that everything that you had said to me was just a lie until you left'

The crowd sang and this was Stellas favorite song and Harry was looking up at the band in awe and he's just so beautiful

'Now im hoping just a little bit stronger, hold me up just a little bit longer, I'll be fine I swear im just gone beyond repair'

She could literally live off of this moment. Here she was miles away from her small town that she couldnt wait to leave, on the last day of summer with possibly the love of her life singing the lyrics to her favorite band in a abanded building. The rest of her life has started.

 


	6. six

Bethany couldnt be more excited for classes as she got ready that morning. Putting her long hair up but leaving her bangs down to cover the bruises, she slipped on a beige colord dress with black stelliteos. Bethany thought that wearing heels made her look professional and more appealing and it made her happy. She did her make up which was just mascara and a light lip gloss. Sam didnt like when she wore alot of make up, he said that it made her look like a whore, same with the heels. She left her small room and into Stellas room to see her applying her red lipstick that she wore every single day. Her bestfriend was sporting a white tanktop with a blue high waisted skirt and nude colord pumps. Stella never wore heels but I guess it was a important day for everyone. Bethany left her room to go to the kitchen to make tea, she was nervous, mostly because all her classes were honors and she was going to be interviewd to work on the newspaper staff. Another reason was because Liam was going to be in 2 of her classes and the thought of Liam made her heart flutter. Liam was at the cafe when Sam hit her in the back alley and he was also at skinners. She shouldnt really be thinking about a boy with short hair and big brown eyes but she cant help it, he made her heart flutter. They talked non- stop at skinners about absoluty everything and nothing at the same time, he was such a great listner and was so easy to talk to.

They soon left there dorm and started walking towards the big building that held all the incoming freshies schedules and directions for there classes.

'What are you doing today?' Bethany asked Stella while she texted Sam, she always had to do this because he would get mad and think she was cheating on him.

'Well Im going to go for an interview to tell why I want to study depression. In order to get into the class you have to do all this annoying shit, but I guess it will be worth it.' Stella shrugged 'What about you?'

'Just filling out papers and an interview for the paper.' Stella nodded and they walked in comfortable silence until Niall and Ashton came over to them

'Hey babes were ya headed?' Niall asked with a mouthfull of muffin

'I've got to do a shitload of paper work and an interview, you?' Bethany asked them eyeing the muffin, she never really ate much because Sam always liked a really skinny girl

'Little Niall and I got footie practice' Ashton said grabbing Niall in a head lock and taking the rest of his muffin and shoving it into his mouth

'Oi! You wanker that was my bloody breakfast!' Niall shouted punching Ashton in the arm

'You should take Stella here with you, shes brilliant at footie. Arent you Stell?' Bethany nudged the young girl who was reading over papers she had to fill out

'What? Footie oh yeah champian, 6 years in a row' Stella said proudly shoving the papers in her bag.

'Come to practice with us!' Niall said wrapping his arm around her shoulder

'I dont know Nialler I might take your place' the girl laughed at Nialls shocked face

'We could really use another girl on the team actually' Ashton cut in

'Whos the other girl?' Bethany asked opening the door of the big building and they all filed in

'Jesy Nelson, she's brilliant even beat Niall at a scrimmage' Ashton laughed at him but Niall just gave him the finger 'Come on Courage, time to play some real football'

Bethany waved goodbye as Niall, Ashton, and Stella went down the other hall towards the field. Bethany walked to the office and signed in, waiting for her interview. She sat down on one of the coushined seats just outside the door when someone she reconized sat beside her. It was Liam. He looked at her and smiled

'Hey Bethany, applying for the paper also?' he asked, big brown eyes staring into hers and Bethany couldnt help the redening of her cheeks as Liam looked at her like that. Eyes full of life and happiness. He was like the sun, Bethany thought, full of light and happiness that Bethany despertly wanted.

'Yeah. Yeah, I am.' she stutterd a bit out of breath 'Why are you applying?' she asked curious about Liams life and descions

'Dunno, I guess I have always been into writing I guess' he shrugged. It became silent and Bethany could feel all the questions Liam is dying to ask about the day in the cafe when Sam hit her.

 _I dont want Liam to know about all the pain I go through everyday_ she thought to herself. She was embarresed that her own boyfriend beat her up because she wasnt good enough _. Its my fault anyway_ she thought.

'Hey are you, you know alright?' Liam asked suddenly and Bethany's breathing slowed down a bit

'Yeah, yeah why wouldnt I be?' she answerd voice shaking.

'Its just I remember seeing you at the cafe down the street and uh, your bo-'

'Bethany Craig' the lady at the door entrance cut Liam off and Bethany immediatly shot up, silently thanking the lady for breaking the conversation she really didnt want to have.

'Sorry Liam, we will talk later, yeah?' she said honestly because she really did want to see Liam again.

'Yeah, yeah definetly' he smiled up at her 'goodluck'

Bethany gave him a genuine smile and walked through the big wooden doors really, really hoping that Liam will be the one to save her.

 


	7. seven

She didnt know why she was playing fucking football when she had an interview in an hour. She was sweating and her makeup was a bit smudged, Ashton lended her a tanktop and some shorts so she could properly play without ruining her interview outfit. Stella decided to play barefoot because you cant very well play footie with high heels plus she was quicker and its easier for her.

It was close to drizziling but Stella felt like her lungs were on fire from all the running. The team was great, and Jesy Nelson was brilliant at footie and Stella already new they were going to become great friends because Jesy was just like her in a way. She passed the ball to Louis Tomlinson and he kicked the ball hard into the goal and there was a five minute break called. Thats when she saw it. Harry. _Is that my Harry?_ Stella thought to herself and indeed it was her Harry.

He was standing inbetween this girls legs that was sitting at the benches at the end of the field, she was tan and had dirty blonde hair and a lip piercing. Stella couldnt keep her eyes off of them because she was laughing at what Harry said and he was rubbing her leg with his hands. She walked over to Jesy jelously and rage filling her veins, well because she thought that Harry was great and so full of life and Stella really, really likes Harry and she thought he liked her to.

'Hey who are you staring at?' Jesy asked snapping her fingers infront of her face

'Oh uh.. whos that girl over there with Harry?' Stella asked acting like she didnt want to go over there and rip the girls head off.

'Oh thats Cara Delivinge, Harry and her have been on and off recently and I guess now there back together' jesy shrugges and Stella just nodded. She was hurt. She thought Harry could maybe be the one, the one to take her out of this lonely world that she felt like she lived in and maybe could show her how beautiful the world really is.

'Courage!' a voice boomed at her and snapped her out of her thoughts. It was the couch and he looked pissed 'Get your arse on the field your up!' he boomed again

'Yeah, yeah im coming' Stella mutterd.

'Styles! Styles! Stop flirting and get your arse in the goal!' The coach screamed across the field at Harry and Stella felt anger taking over because, well Harry led her on and it really fucking hurts. Harry winked at Stella and gave her that smile that made her even angrier.

The ball was a few feet infront of her and she had to kick it into the goal passed the goalie. She ran up to the ball and used all her power and kicked the ball. It was a great kick because it hit Harry right in the stomach and Stella didnt even relize she ment to hit him there. He fell over cluching his stomach and Jesy was laughing and the coach went over to him to see if he was dead.

She decided it was the perfect time to leave the field and walk to the locker rooms with Jesy.

'It seemed like you were aiming for Styles guts!' Jesy said still laughing but honestly Stella felt like shit.

'Yeah, it was a pretty good kick' she took Ashtons tank off that was big for her but was pretty comfortable. _Think I might keep this_ Stella thought putting it into her locker. She finished getting dressed touched up her makeup and put her curly hair up into a pony tail. She gave Jesy her number then left.

Stella walked hurridly out of the locker room hoping that she would get to her interview on time. Her heart raced a bit because there was Harry leaning against the wall just outside the door. She continued to walk looking down at her phone the entire time

'Enjoy knocking the air out of me?' He asked catching up to her and trying to keep up with Stellas fast pace

'It was an accident Styles.' Stella said with a flat tone

'An apoligy would be nice' he mumbled and Stella instantly felt bad, she looked up at him and his curls were back in a beanie and his features soft.

'Im sorry' Stella mumbled and Harry smiled

'Well since you almost broke my stomach I deserve some lunch as an apoligy' he said throwing his arm over her shoulder and Stella couldnt help but smile and she nodded. Maybe her and Harry could just be friends, maybe this wasnt love.

'yeah, yeah of course. After my interview which im kind of late for we could get some food. I'll call you when im out, alright?'

'Okay good luck, love' then Harry kissed her cheeck and walked the other way down the hall. She stopped in her tracks and her face heated up, but then she suddenly rememberd to get her shit togther because she had an interview to get to and a ton of paperwork for classes and Stella and Harry were just friends.

 


	8. eight

The interview went well and all her paperwork was finished and she was ready for classes to officialy start tommrow. She was laying in her bed now just reading her book, waiting for Stella to come home mostly. Stella had called earlier and said she was going to eat with all there friends. Bethany heard her phone ding and she picked it up and read the text message that was from her boyfriend

'Hey babe, come over tonight?' Bethany texted back a quick 'sure' because if she said no then he would stomp all the way over to her dorm and she didnt want that now did she? She quickly put on a light sweater and jeans, it was already getting dark so she had to hurry up. On the way out her phone started ringing, she digged it out of her bag and answerd without looking at the caller ID

'Hello?' she asked

'Beth! Come to skinners' It was Stella and she sounded like she was having a great time and Bethany envied that.

'I have to go to Sams' Bethany said sadly

'Just for an hour or something, everyone is here and Liam over here is asking about you' she heard a faint _'hey!'_ then laughter.

'I dunno Stell' Bethany really wanted to go, but Sam asked her to go to his house and he didnt like it when she disobeyed him.

'Im sure he wont mind and if he does then I can talk to him' Stella said being completly serious.

'Oh alright' Bethany hung up the phone and walked across the street to Skiners. An hour with my friends wont hurt anyone right? Bethany thought to herself as she opend the door to the small resturant, all 12 of her friends were taking up about 2 booths and they were all drinking and laughing. She spotted Stella sitting with Jesy, Perrie, Zayn, Luke and Harry and this girl that Bethany didnt know. Bethany quickly said hello to everyone she walked past and slid into the tight space next to Luke.

'Beth you made it!' Perrie said her fingers interlocking with Zayns.

'I can only stay for a bit because I have to meet my boyfriend' Bethany quickly said

'Tell him to come down! Would love to meet him!' Zayn said with a smile on his face

'I dunno, but whos this?' Bethany said looking down the booth at the girl that was hanging on Harry

'Thats Harrys girlfriend' Stella said with a bit of an attitude and Bethany instanly new that there was a problem.

'Ah, erm hi im Bethany. Nice to meet you' Bethany gave her a smile

'Cara' she gave her a tight smile and you could just tell it was fake

'You go to school here Cara?' Luke asked but she just shook her head no

'Shes working to become a model' Harry said looking up at Cara up and down

'You look like you going to eat her' Jesy said with a disgusted look on her face

'I am actually, later on' Harry winked at Cara and she giggled

'Ew, ew no please stop there' Zayn said covering his face, Harry laughed and kissed Cara and they just started making out.

'So is there any plans for tonight?' Stella asked, of course she always liked to party all night and get totally trashed. Especially when something is bothering her.

'Aw yeah theres going to be a rave tonight down at the shed, the first party of the year is always the greatest' Luke said with wide eyes and Bethany thinks he is already stoned

'Thats so cool! You coming Beth?' Stella asked and Bethany really wanted to go but she said she was meeting up with Sam

'Um, I dont know' Bethany mumbled

'Come on babe, it'l be a laugh! Zayn said grinning at her

'First party of the year, you dont want to miss it' Perrie said sliding out of the booth with Zayn following 'Were going to get some drinks want any?'

'Yeah, Beth here and I would like a vodka cranberry' Stella said before she could even answer

'I didnt want a drink Stella' Bethany said glaring

'I know but you just need something to loosen you up' Stella said shrugging

'Im sopposed to be going to Sams. I shouldnt even ha-' she was cut off by a loud Niall coming over to there booth with Liam in trail

'Wey hey Bethany! Babe whats up! Liam here cant stop talking about ya!' Niall shouts slidding in next to Stella and Luke, Liam sliding in next to her

'Dont listen to anything he says, the irish prick' Liam says and Bethany burst out in laughter of what Liam said to her.

'So you havent been talking about me?' Bethany said with a sad face and Liam's eyes widend and he shook his head no

'No i have I mean- not like-' he stutterd

'Im just kidding Liam!' Bethany said giggling

'Anyway you alright then?' Liam smiled

'Yeah, Yeah Im good' Bethany answers and it felt like it was only them two in the resturante with Liams big brown eyes boring into hers. They started chatting about America and how Bethany wants to go and travel there.

'Maybe someday I could take you.. you know as uh friends and stuff' Liam said shyly and Bethanys face spread out into a grin

'Yeah? You better, im going to be looking forward to our traveling adventure' Bethany smiled and Liam laughed and blushed a bit

'Aww look at the little love birds' Bethany snapped her head the other way and it was Louis grinning at them

'Fuck off Tomlinson' Liam scoffed and he just laughed, then the door jingled meaning that someone had just enterd the resturante and then Bethany herd her name being called. Her eyes widend and pushed at Liam to get out of the booth.

'Liam hurry get out of the booth' Bethany said frantically and Liam didnt move looking confused

'Hey mate! How ya doin? Want a pint, Im Niall by the way' Niall said loudly getting more and more drunk, then Sam came into Bethanys view

'Sam' she said breathless giving a small scared smile and she could feel Stellas eyes on her 'erm guys this is my boyfriend Sam' Bethany said finally getting out of the booth standing next to Liam

'Oi! So your the guy Bethany has to run home to!' Harry shouted playfully giving him a grin but Sams expression was hard on Bethany

'We have to go' Sam said grabbing Bethanys hand a bit to forcefull and it made everyone go quiet.

'Do you have to go? Theres a rave going on down the street, you should come Sam, Beth here is dying to go' Niall grinned

'We cant, we have plans' Sam said sternly still clutching Bethanys hand and Bethany couldnt really breath that well and her hands were shaking and Liam was staring at her. She could smell the alcohal on Sams breath and she knew that he was an angry drunk

'Come on ma-' Bethany cut off Louis

'Lou its fine, you heard him' Bethany said gently trying to get out of there as fast as she could

'Just come its the first party of the year!' Niall said swinging his arm over Bethanys shoulder and she instanly new that all hell was about to break loose. As quick as lightning Sam pushed Niall and he stumbled back a bit loosing his balance

'Sam stop!' Bethany said holding him back

'Aye what the fuck mate, whats your deal' Liam said

'Whats my deal? My deal is that your all over my girlfriend' he said

'Sam please leave it' Bethany whisperd pulling him away but he pushed her away, hard enough for her to stumble back hitting Ashtons back.

Then hell really did break loose. Liam pushed Sam then Sam punched Liam in the face then they started really beating the shit out of each. All while Harry, Zayn and Luke were trying to break it up. Bethany was screaming at them to stop. They finally broke apart

'If you ever talk to my girlfriend again I'll be back' he shouted at Liam and Bethany just pulled him out of the resturant and they walked back to Sams apartment even though all her friends were shouting at her to not go and stay here. But she new she had to take the beating that she deserved, if she hadnt stayed at Skinners and just went straight over to Sams then none of this would have happend. Sam's nose wouldnt be bleeding and Liams beautiful face wouldnt have bruises.

 _I deserve this_ she would whisper to herself after each punch she recieved to her face.

 


	9. nine

Its hard. Its really fucking hard watching your bestfriend since you were 12 walk away with someone who could possibly hurt her. She screamed and shouted at her to come back but her bestfriend would just whisper to her light and broken

'Its fine Stell, im fine'

Fucking hell she new that she wasnt fine and if she had a big black eye when she came back to the dorm then some serious damage is going to be done. She went back inside Skinners raking her hand through her hair anger consuming her, Harry came over to her and wrapped her into a hug. It was one of those hugs that made you all warm inside and that made you feel safe. This hug wasnt helping the need of Harry to be hers, she wanted to be the only one who recieved hugs like this. He let go of her and smiled down at her

'You alright?' and she just nodded walking over to the booth she was sitting at before and Cara was sitting there drinking what was sopposed to be Bethanys drink. Cara. The girl who wouldnt stop glaring at her because Harry would laugh at her jokes and smiled at her. Stella downed her vodka cranberry and turned to Louis

'We still going to the rave?' she asked

'If your still up for it?' he gave her a devious smirk and she just nodded

'Fuck yeah I am. I could use a good party'

********************

It was hot and sweaty and a strong smell of drugs and liqour wafted the air just like every good party should have. Stella is already half drunk and doesnt have a single fuck in the world, she is dancing with a guy who smelled to bad of smoke and was sweaty. Out in the corner of her eyes she could see Cara leading Harry towards the bathroom whispering things in his ear and that made Stella cringe. She suddenly stopped dancing and pushed the guys away from her and shoved people out of the way to get to the bar. Jade, Micheal and Leigh-Anne were at the bar just chatting, genuily looking like they were having a good time. Stella orderd a vodka martini, dry with extra everything.

'You alright, love?' Jade asked concern coverd her face

'yeah, Im fine' she lied and downed her second martini. She was really far from fine. Her bestfriend out somewhere possibly getting beaten and most likely the love of her life shagging his girlfriend. She decided that this party wasnt for her and she needed to just sleep everything off. 'Im gonna head out alright?' she said goodbye to them and pushed her way out of the party that was getting crazier and crazier by the minute.

The cold air slapped her in the face but she didnt mind, it reminded her that she was alive and she could finally breath properly. She walked down the sidewalk dodging drunk college kids who look like there about to pass out. Its really a lovely night and the stars and the moon look extra beautiful, she walks around the corner to the alley, her dealer that she sometimes buys drugs from is usually there. He's a really nice guy to Stella and he will always be there for her, he's kind of like a brother to her.

'Hey Stella, how ya doin beautiful?' he asks giving her a hug that Stella really needs

'Not okay' Stella mumbles in his shoulder

'Tell Jimmy whats the problem?' he says while getting her weed ready

'Its just everything. I think Bethanys boyfriend is abusing her and god im falling in love with a guy who has a girlfriend.' Stella says all in one shakey breath. Jimmy stops getting her drugs ready and just looks at her

'If you need any help with Bethanys boyfriend than you come and call me and I will take care of it alright?' and Stella just nods 'I know what its like wanting someone you cant have, Its hard its really fucking hard but the heart wants what the heart wants and by the end of the day it gets what it wants. Things will get better I promise you darling' he kisses her forhead and Stella gives him the money and he gives her the spliff.

Stella calls Bethany about 20 times on the way back to the dorm but every single fucking time she gets:

_'Hi this is Bethany. Leave a message and I'll get back to ya. Bye'_

Stella silently cursed her bestfriend for not answering her phone, she was worried. So worried that her stomach started to hurt and she needed to just calm down because she felt like she was going to pass out. When she finally looked up from her phone she wasnt even going towards the college and she was just walking towards the stoplight and there was a figure waiting to walk even though the entire street was empty. She walked closer and closer to the tall person and as she got closer a head of curly hair was in view and It turned out to be Harry.

'Harry?' he turns around and hes grinning like he just found a box full of free kittens

'Hey Stella whats up?' he says it like its the most normal thing to be out in this freezing air at 2 am standing at a empty intersection

'Erm.. nothing much just walking. You do realize that your standing at a empty intersection, right?' she asks looking around

'Yeah, yeah I was just heading to my flat' he said motioning towards the end of the street 'Want to stay for a bit? I have movies and tea' Stella is grinning by now because Harry is the cutest fucking thing

'Yeah, I have spliff to so, we can have a sleepover' she says and he laughs a loud laugh that echos through the empty streets, he's drunk but Stella doesnt mind. They walk through the dark streets not saying anything just enjoying each others company. Harry notices how Stella shivers every 5 minutes so he slips off his sweater thats 4 sizes to big for Stella but he gives it to her anyway. They walk through the darkend streets, Harrys arm wrapped around Stellas shivering frame. They soon arrive at Harrys apartment and he turns on all the lights and quickly goes to the kitchen to start the kettle. Stella looks around his flat and theres pictures of what seems to be his family and some of his friends. He's got a record player, classic hipster shit Harry, with tons of albums. The flat is very homey and warm it feels like a really safe place, Harry comes back into the living room with two steaming cups of tea

'Lets get into more comfortable clothes' he says and grabs her wrist and Stella heart jumps a little because Harry is holding onto her wrist with his soft big hands leading her to his bedroom.

His bedroom is big and spacious and a huge big white bed is in the middle, theres a few posters on the wall one of pink floyd another one of the rolling stones and another is a map of the world

'Do you want to travel someday?' Stella asks looking intently at the map

'Yeah, wanting to since I was about 12' he hands her a tee shirt with a panda on it and some sweats. Without even thinking she unzips her short dress and slides on the shirt that is way to big on her

'So why dont you?' she slides heels off and puts on the sweats tighting the waist. While Harry snaps back into reality

'Dunno, money and.. school' he says taking his own shirt off, Stella notices the many tattoos covering his body that she hadnt noticed before, he was a bit buff also.

'ohh, yeah that can be a huge problem sometimes' when they were finished getting dressed Stella sat on the couch clicking through channels on the tv while sipping her tea. Harry was getting a big blanket for them to share, when he finally came he sat down next to her rather close and coverd them in a big white comforter.

'Ooo lets watch project runway, theres a marathon till like 6 am' Stella said sitting back into the couch when she realized her spliff. She reached for her bag on the floor and emptied it out onto the coffe table. She glanced at Harry and he had wide eyes like he was a bit scared

'Ever smoked a blunt before?' Stella asked rolling one up

'Erm.. no' he blushed red and Stella put the blunt in her mouth and lit it. Smoke all around her face rising up to the ceiling

'Here its easy, just inhale it in your lungs then blow it out' she handed it to him and he inhaled it but started coughing and Stella giggled.

Thats how they spent there night, smoking spliff with all the windows open and project runaway playing softly in the background, and Stella wouldnt want it any other way.

 


	10. ten

All she thinks about when she wakes up is shes fucking cold.

Shes naked and wrapped up in his arms with blankets covering them but shes still fucking cold and theres not a clue why. She didnt go back to the dorm until the bruises were faded enough until they could be coverd in makeup. To be honest she was afraid of facing Stella and how she was going to react, she is just so afraid of everything right now and its hard. She wants to go home away from everyone and everything and just be in the safety of her room and her mum making tea downstairs. The good thing about all this was that he hadnt hit her in 2 weeks after the fight at Skinners and she was greatfull with that because with classes and everyone asking her how she was and if she was okay all the damn time was getting overwhelming.

But the thing that was killing her the most was that she hadnt spoken to Stella in nearly 2 weeks and that was basically her other half and she couldnt live without her even if she tried. She was pushing her away because she wanted to avoid everything having to do with her abusive relationship. But today was the day that she was going to go back to there dorm and try and get things back to normal because she cant take the silences and laughless days anymore.

She slipped out of his arms and proceided to get dressed and pack up all her stuff hopefully before he would wake. She wrote a quick note that said she will call later and that she would be living back at her dorm.

Bethany walked into the dorm that was full of smoke and Harry, Jesy and Zayn were in there, and they were all passing around a blunt. Bethany put her bag down and sat next to Zayn in the circle and he just smiled at her.

'Um hey guys' Bethany gave a sheepish smile, they all mumbled hi's to involved in the drugs, everyone except Stella who just stared at her, Stellas eyes were red rimmed and she looked horrible

'Finally decided to come back I see?' she said and took a hit

'Yeah, I uh Im sorry about everything that happend. It was all my fault anyway' Bethany rambled

'Its not your fault your boyfriends a deuce, babe' Jesy said from across from her

'But why come back now? Your sopposed to be my bestfriend and yet you always treat me like shit' Stella said very calmly like it didnt just hurt Bethany a little in the inside

'I know, god I know and Im really sorry Stell. I have been acting like shit for the past weeks' Bethany pleaded and Stella just broke out into a grin and handed her the blunt that Bethany inhaled like a total expert. Stella and Bethany had been smoking since they were 15.

'So does that mean Im not your bestfriend anymore?' Harry says to Stella and Stella just laughs

'Dont worry were the fierce five' Zayn said an everyone broke out into laughter and Bethany felt her eyes start to prickle with tears because in this moment she was the happiest in weeks. Her missing her friends was an understatement.

************

The next day Bethany woke up in the greatest mood ever. She was laying on her floor surrounded by Zayn, Harry, Jesy, and Stella. They had tons of blankets on them. They probably passed out during the blunt sharing and embarassing story telling. Bethany could remember the night clearly and it was probably the best night she had in 2 weeks. She stood up quitely and went to the shower.

When she was all dressed and ready, sporting a black crop top and a highwaisted turqiouse skirt with black pumps. Her auburn hair was in a high bun and her makeup light. She felt great. Bethany walked into the kitchen and everyone was still here because Harry was still standing at the stove shirtless and making breakfast with Stella standing there in a oversized jumper. She was starting up at him with such fond and she was smiling really big and she had hearts in her eyes. Jesy and Zayn were sitting at the table and Bethany joined them immediatly asking

'Whats up with them?' she whisperd

'Dunno, Harry is still with that girl Cara and Harry and Stella are just friends I guess' Zayn said sipping his Tea and Stella came over and gave Bethanys a cuppa. Bethany was praying that Stella wouldnt get her heart broken from Harry because she doesnt really cry that much she just gets trashed alot and she doesnt deserve the heartbrake and pain.

Soon Jesy and Zayn left while Harry stayed and was showering. Bethany took this as the perfect opertunity to ask Stellas whats going on.

'So whats up with you and Harold' she asked rasing an eyebrow and she turned red

'N-nothing, why?' Stella said smiling a bit

'Its just you look at him like hes Jesus, such fond' Bethany replied

'Fond?'

'So much fond'

'fuck, is it that obvious?' Stella puts her face in her hands

'Well im your bestfriend so I know when my little Stells is in love' Bethany said laughing a little

'I dont know its just, hes so fucking amazing and perfect and so much fun but-' she was cut off by Harry walking into the room with wet hair and seems to be wearing Stellas shirt.

'whos so much fun?' he asks

'Wait is that my shirt?' Stella asks walking up to him

'Yeah it is actually, it fits me perfect. Might have to keep it' Harry smiles and smooths it down his torso

'When Stella finds a shirt she really likes then she has to buy it even if it isnt for her gender' Bethanys snorts and Harry laughs

'Aye dont be hating. Im gonna shower now bye' Stella skips to the shower, when theres a knock on the door. Bethanys walks to the door and opens it, her breath leaves her throat because its Sam.

'Ever planning to call?' he says angirly and he's really fucking pissed this time, he storms in and sees Harry sitting on the couch laughing loudly at the tv

'Who the fuck are you!' Sam yells and Harry stops laughing and looks at Sam then Bethany unsure of what to do.

'Sam stop! Please leave' Bethany says trying to find her courage, she's sick of it. She's sick of him trying to controll her and shes done.

'What?' he says disbeiliving

'I said leave, were done, were over' She says louder this time not looking him in the eye, he laughs loudly mocking her and then points to Harry

'You were cheating on me with him wernt you?' he booms and Bethany hears the shower turn off and shes praying that Stella will come out and kick his ass, but if she doesnt Harry probably will because he looks pretty angry

'Look mate, go home. She said to leave' Harry says his face hard

'Fucking answer me Bethany!' Sam screams in her face and every ounce of courage Bethany thought she had was gone

'No i wasnt, h-he's just a friend. So please leave' she whisperd tears gathering in her eyes looking him in the eyes for the first time, Sam then raised his hand and slapped her a angry hand mark appearing on her face.

'This relationship is over when I say its over, now lets go you filthy slut' and he grabbed her wrist roughly and started dragging her to the door and Harry immediatly jumped up off the couch trying to push Sam off. That was only making Sams grip tighter. Harry was yelling at Sam and Sam was cursing Bethanys name and it was so loud that nobody noticed Stella come into the room. She jumped on Sams back and started to hit his face with her balled up fist, they all fell to the floor and Stella wouldnt stop punching him.

Bethany got up quickly and pulled her stomach away from him, then they both fell to the ground

'If you ever fucking touch her again I'll kill you' Stella screamed breathless then Harry picked him up by the collar and pushed him out of there dorm.

Harry slammed the door shut then locked it. He slid to the floor and put his head against the door. Bethany couldnt seem to stop crying and her face was stinging. Stella turned around and wrapped Bethany in a hug and that made her cry harder.

'Its okay its over' she whisperd

'Im sorry' Bethany whimperd

'No need to say sorry babe, Im your protecter remember?' Stella laughed a little

'Thank you' Bethany mumbled still holding her in a hug.

Stella was probably the best thing that ever happend to Bethany.

 


	11. eleven

Having Bethany back at the dorm was perfect. She honestly missed her so so much and it was alot more quiet without her. Everything was going great for the past week, her and all of her friends kept partying and hanging out and never stopped having a good time for a second. But the one thing that kept her happiest was Harry. Stella had grown so attached to him that it was kind of scarry. They did mostly everything together, they have classes together and they eat together they even share the same bed. Stella didnt care that he had a girlfriend aslong as Harry kept being her bestfriend she didnt mind. Even though she was hopelessly in love with him and he was to much of an idiot to see it. At first Stella hated herself for allowing someone in and taking over her but after awhile she didnt mind because it was nice having someone care about you and wanting to talk to you at 3 am.

It was currently 2am and Harry and Stella were gigiling in Harrys flat. They were smoking blunts and watching Harrys endless disney movie collection. They had sleepovers like this all the time but Stella couldnt help but notice how tired Harry looked all the time and how stressed he was some days. Its probably Cara's fault Stella would think sometimes because it is partly true. She always brings him down and screams at him in public places. Stella honestly hated her and wanted so badly to punch her face in. Maybe Stella was a tiny bit jelouse. But its 2am and Harry is laying on his floor with tons of blankets and pillows watching disney movies and eating candy and smoking with Stella not Cara so that had to mean something right?

'Lets go eat breakfast' Stella said with big eyes

'Its 2am Stella, nobody sells breakfast at 2am' Harry replies blowing smoke out of his mouth in a 'O' shape

'Yes the place 2 blocks from here does! Beth and I went a few days ago and it said on the wall in big pretty gold letters, 24 hours' Stella rambled and Harry finally just sighed

'Oh come on Harold I know you want pancakes' Stella said ruffling his hair when he bent down to look under the couch for his phone. They left the flat arm in arm and it was very very cold but they both couldnt care less, thats why jackets were invented Harry told Stella one time. They walked the 2 blocks towards the diner, and once they got to the diner nobody was there. Only a cook and a waitress who were smoking and watching tv.

'Hi welcome to Sandy's' the lady said handing them menus

'Hi! Hows your morning going?' Harry said happily and Stella couldnt help but giggle

'Wonderful darling yours?' she replied bringing them 2 cups of coffee

'Its quite lovely as Im with this girl' Harry said looking over to Stella who was red.

'What will it be?' she said flipping out her notepad

'Ermmm.. could I get the 3 pancakes with bacon and toast, also a cinnoman roll with hash browns, and a chocalte milkshake please?' Stella said smiling sweetly at the waitress who nodded writing it down. Then she looked over to Harry

'Can I have the salad and a cheesburger with no onions please extra chips, also a iced tea and a strawberry milkshake' and the waitress just nodded and left with our orders

'Looks like we have enough food to last us a lifetime' Stella said and added tons of suger and milk to her coffee

'Lets travel' Harry suddenly said eyes rimmed red from the drugs staring at Stella

'What?' she said smiling wildly

'Lets leave. Just me and you, we can pack up all our clothes and buy a one way ticket to anywhere and just see the world.' he replied and Stella new in that moment that there was no escaping. She would always remember these memories with Harry and the smoking and swimming in forbided lakes and breakfast early in the morning. He was the love of her life.

'Lets do it' she whisperd finally and Harry broke out into a grin, that made Stella's life brighter

'Yeah?' he couldnt stop staring at her, and it was amazing to think that Harry thought Stella was beautiful even when she wasnt wearing her makeup and her hair was up and looked dry and messy.

'Promise?' she asked

'I promise, one day were just gonna get out of here' he said and just then all of there food came. Things suddenly just didnt get so serious and they started eating and laughing and trying each others food.

They left around 3:30 giving Cindy (there waitress) a 20 doller tip because they found out, that she had to work these late nights in order to pay her flat rent. And Harry had money to blow so why not. They started to walk back to Harrys flat holding each others pinkys and Stella suddenly felt so sad that this is it. That this is probably all there ever gonna be is friends. She wanted to be the the last face he saw before going to sleep and the first he saw when he woke up. Who he shared his thoughts with at 4 in the morning when he didnt know who he was. She wanted to be that girl, but she wasnt. Instead she was a friend; someone to eat breakfast with early in the mornings.

They arrived at the flat and they were the both so exhausted Harry just gatherd the blankets up in his hands while Stella got the pillows and went to Harrys bed. They crawled in the warm bed and Harrys heater was broken so they had to cuddle extra close but neather of them minded. It was quiet but they were both awake just staring at the ceiling.

'Your my bestfriend' Harry suddnely whisperd but it sounded so loud in the quiet flat

'Your my bestfriend to Harold' Stella mumbled tracing her pointer finger over his butterfly tattoo that Cara was so angry about but Stella loves it.

'You mean alot to me you know that?' he mumbled and Stella was so happy. She just nodded and she was a bit to choked up for words so she just mumbled

'Likewise'

And that was that. They fell asleep together and Stella fell asleep thinking that maybe this is it. This is what its like falling in love and finding your soulmate. She finally understood what it was like and it was an amazing feeling. Stella started to question why she would think she would be better off alone.

 


	12. twelve

She was getting happier everyday. Eating more, going out more, laughing and smiling, and loving herself more. Its been 2 weeks since the breakup and she was becoming less and less afraid of the world every day. Sam would sometimes call her but Stella always told her to tell him to fuck off and it worked.

It was college time and the daily routine was to wake up then wake Stella up then get ready, but mostly these days she is waking up Harry and Stella because Harry was so close to Bethany and Stella these days. She walked down the hall towards Stella room and Harry was on the floor with a single blanket and Stella alseep next to him her feet tangling with his. They look like a proper couple Bethany thought to her self as she poked Harry with her toes.

'Harry get up!' she said bending down and poking his cheek but he just groaned and smacked her hand away

'Harold get up you twat' Bethany said louder laughing but he just put the blanket over his face, Bethany got up and went over to were Stella was laying and bent down and piched her cheeks

'Stell get up we have college in an hour' she said but Stella just rolled the other way not facing her

'For fucks sake its 2 in the aftertoon!' Bethany shouted but they didnt get up, and Bethany groaned

'Okay fine today is the last day im going to wake you guys up, I feel like a fucking mother' she grumbled walking out of the room. Bethany took a quick shower and put on a short floral dress and put on light makeup with nude pumps, her hair in a long braid on her left shoulder. When she left to the kitchen Harry was sitting at the table eating pizza from last night.

'You finally got up' she said taking a slice out of the plastic bag and sitting down next to him

'Didnt want to get killed' he grumbled and sipped his water

'Everyone is driving up to London tommrow to do a bit of shopping are you going?' she asked him but Harrys phone started ringing loudly in his pocket, he quickly answerd it. She saw the way he would get a angry look in his eyes and his eyebrows would furrow. She couldnt miss the way he would even pinch the side of his wrist when he would listen to the loud high pitched screaming voice on the other end of the line. She quickly tore his hand away from his wrist and rubbed the red skin gently with the pad of her thumb. He hung up the phone and blew out a breath of air before kissing Bethanys temple and getting up.

'What happend?' she asked as he got another water out of the fridge

'It was Cara, shes angry with me because I was sopposed to meet her at noon and I stood her up again' he said and grabbed his keys and wallet. He look tired and stressed, like he didnt get enough sleep at night. He wrapped his arms around Bethany in a quick hug

'Tell Stell I'll call her later' he said opening the door

'Wait Harry!' Bethany shouted and he tunred around 'ermm, is everything okay? Like are _you_ okay?' she asked and Harry just nodded

'Yeah, yeah im fine. Oh and I cant go tommrow I have to be with Cara for something' he answerd and gave a last wave and left. Just then Stella came out into the kitchen and she was wearing gym shorts with her football jersey and her hair up.

'Did Harry just leave?' she asked confused

'Yeah aparntly he had to do something with Cara' Bethany mumbled

'Ugh shes annoying as fuck' Stella said

'She doesnt treat Harry very well does she?' Bethany asks while they leave the dorm walking towards the school

'Not really shes always screaming at him and being a bitch. I just want to punch her in the face' Stella spat

'You really dont like her, huh?' Bethany asked

'Not really she doesnt deserve him. Harry deserves literally the world because hes the nicest and most caring person ever' Stella replied dreamily 'Anyway I'll see ya later Beth I gotta get to practice' she walked the other way towards the field waving. Bethany yelled bye and walked towards the room were her journalism class was. This had to be her all time favorite class 1. because writing was her favorite thing to do and 2. because Liam sat next to her.

She took her seat next to Liam and he looked over to her and smiled 'Hey beth'

'Hi Liam' she grinned back at him and opend her laptop were she usually worked

'So how are you on this fine morning?' he asked

'Im great Liam how are you?' she smiled

'Im actually really really wonderful now that your here' he cheekily said and Bethany felt her cheeks heat up.

'Awww your cute' and they both laughed and started chatting and working on there paper. Liam never really failed to make her heart race or for her cheeks to blush red. She didnt want a crush because what if every guy was the same? What if every guy ended up hitting her in the end? This is how Sam was when they first met, all nice and sweet to her, and Bethany was very in love with him and she was even going to run away with him, disobeying everything her parents told her. Tipical love story but one day he was very angry, angrier than she had ever seen him before and he was mad over his parents divorcing and a guy from her chem class was getting a little to friendly with her. So he screamed at her in the back of the school then socked her right in the cheek. Then it all went down hill from there.

Liam must have noticed her staring into space because he started shaking her shoulder lightly

'Beth? Bethany you alright?' he asked with concerd big brown eyes and Bethany snapped out of it giving him a fake smile

'Yeah im fine, what happend?' she asked and his eyebrows were furrowed and Bethany realized that everyone was packing up there stuff and leaving. _Did I really space out the entire class?_ She thought to herself

'You were daydreaming the entire class.' he said and Bethany began packing up her cheeks flushed 'Your sure your okay?'

'Yes Im fine Liam. Why are you always asking that?' Bethany snapped. She was okay, why did everyone think she wasnt okay? It was getting really fucking old

'Because Im worried about you' he mumbled following her out of the class room

'You dont have to be worried. Everyone is fucking worried im fine I can take care of myself. Been doing it since I was 14' It was true. Her parents were never around and she had a huge mansion all to herself full of maids cleaning and making her dinner and it was quite lonely. All she really had was Stella and a couple 100 of fake friends.

'Im sorry okay Beth. I just I- I like you okay?' Liam suddenly said and Bethany stopped in her tracks and looked up at him smiling like a idiot.

'Yeah?' then shes walking closer and closer to him till theres barely any space between them

'Yeah' then theres no space between them and Liams lips against hers feels like fire and she hasnt felt this spark, in a long time. They pulled apart his big brown eyes staring into hers

'I like you to'

 


	13. thirteen

Stella didnt know wether seeing less and less of Harry Styles was a good thing or a bad thing. She was in love with him and he was all she could think about and she hated him for that. She wanted to be with him _all_ the time and if she wasnt with him she was thinking about him. So maybe not seeing him for 2 days was a good thing so she could finally get over whats never going to happen. The good thing was she could finaly breath because when he was around she didnt do much of that. But the bad thing was she misses him. He was her bestfriend and they were inseprable, he would always want to go on adventures with her like going to the park at 3 am and spray painting walls with her and Zayn. He was so much fun to be around and without him she was a bit lonely. Sure she had Bethany and all of her other friends but Harry was differant. He just - he made her days brighter and fuck she couldnt live without him. It was really a complicated thing that Stella thought about almost everyday.

So today she came home from football practice all sweaty, gross and tired, dragged her feet across the floor to were Liam and Bethany were sitting on the couch. She dropped her bag to the floor and took her cleats and socks off. Stella layed her head on one end of the couch and put her bare feet on there laps and sat there in silence for a few minutes. Bethany and Liam were spending alot of time together and Stella was glad because Liam was fucking great and 100x better than Sam.

'Do you ever think that I will ever do something with my life?' Stella finally mutterd

'Of course you will' Liam said rubbing circles with his thumb on her knee

'How do you know?' Stella mumbled

'Stella your the most exciting person I know. Your bound to do something great' Bethany said cheerfully and Stella felt a bit happier because Bethany always knew the right things to say

'You guys are fucking aweasome' stella exhaled and they both laughed 'have you heard from Harold?' she sat up and put her head on Liams shoulder

'Not today, no' Liams said and Stella sighed getting up and walking to her room

'I miss him!' Stella felt like she needed to scream that because it was the truth. She hated that she needed someone to make her days eventful and fun, she hated that he was the reason that she would be happy sometimes. She wanted to call him and just talk to him, just to here his voice would make her feel better but she couldnt do that. She wasnt going to be needy and clingy when they arent even dating for fucks sake. She decides to call her mum, they didnt have the best relationship but she was the closest thing she had so she gave her a ring.

'Hello mum its Stella'

'Stella! Darling, how are you?'

'Im okay'

'How are the classes? What are you taking?'

'The art of depression an-'

'Depression isnt art, hun'

'Mum yes it is. To me it is.'

'Why dont you just call it Sadness or depression? It isnt art, drawing is art'

'Mum I just like to call it that alright?'

'Alright fine. Dont tell me thats the only thing your taking?'

'If you would let me finish I would be able to, anyways, Im hoping to become a photographer or writer'

'Oh.'

'What?'

'Nothing I just thought you would want to be something a bit more.. better'

'Is writing about things and taking pictures of things I like not special enough for you?'

'Why cant you be something more beneficial for the world, eh? Like a doctor or something. A photographer doesnt do anything but take dumb pictures'

'Oh my god mum dont be so ignorant. Why cant you just support me?'

'I try but you just make stupid descions. Why couldnt you become a lawyer like Amber?'

'Because I dont want to be a fucking lawyer _like Amber_ '

'Alright, I'll call you on Christmas.'

Then the line went dead and Stella hated herself when her eyes started to sting with tears and she was angry, so fucking angry because her mum couldnt just support her or say _I love you or I miss you_ once in a fucking while. She was so proud of what she wanted to study, she wanted to know why people felt so bad at times that they just wanted to die. She wanted to know why living was a every day challenge. She also wanted to be able to bring new life into the world. She wanted to put her passion in things she loved, wanted to be able to express herself through pictures and writings and the fact that her mum cant even fucking support her breaks her heart.

Stella ends up getting pissed drunk in her room with _'Sleeping with Sirens'_ blaring throught the speakers. She stays like this until Beathany comes into her room at 4:30 am with bed head. She turns the music off and sits next to Stella on the floor.

'Hey Stella you alright?'

'Oh yeah Im fucking great Bethany! So fucking fantastic!' she says cheerily but she feels her insides coming apart

'Just fucking tell me whats bothering you alright?' Bethany snaps because shes tired and worried and shes got a history exam in 5 hours

'Im angry' Stella mumbles

'Erm, okay at who?' Bethany twist shut all the vodka bottles and puts them in a plastic bag she brought in with her

'The world' Stella whispers

'Why? Stella fucking why?' Bethany snaps again. She really wasnt a good person to be woken up in the middle of the night or morning.

'You wanna know why?' Stella gets up and she feels like shes going to rip her hair out and shes pacing 'Because the universe is shit to me, thats why. I can never get a break, Bethany. Nobody gives a shit about me and I dont think anyone will, my own mum doesn't even give a fuck about me' and now Stella is on the verge of tears and she so mad at herself for allowing everthing to get to her 'Im so in love with someone who will probably never love me back and I hate myself for it! I fucking hate my self for it because Im stronger than this and- jesus christ this kinda shit doesnt happen to me' Now shes crying and Bethany has a pityful look in her eyes and that just gets Stella even more fucked up because the last fucking thing she wants is someone to feel sorry for her. 'Dont fucking look at me like that Bethany. Dont feel sorry for me because I dont need that shit, alright?'

'Listen to me Stella, I know things are hard right now. I know that your in love with Harry and I know your hurting because you feel alone. I know you need somebody-'

'I dont need anybody Bethany and you fucking know that!' Stella shouts interrupting Bethany

'Yes you do Stella! Stop acting like your okay with everything when your clearly not! Its alright to feel like this sometimes, okay?' now Stella is nodding and crying harder now because Bethany is right. Shes always right. Shes crying into her shoulder now and Bethany is petting her hair and cooing things into her hair saying that Stella can sleep with her tonight.

They crawl into Bethanys bed and Stella is so damn tired and sad that she just instanly falls alsleep.

 


	14. fourteen

It was a normal day for Bethany. She got up and started to get ready, she was sporting just a tee shirt and jeans since she just had to go into uni for a history exam. She put her hair up and washed her face, Stella was passed out in her bed still tired from last nights episode. When Bethany had woken up from the loud rock music coming from down the hall she instanly new that it wasnt going to be good. Stella is fragile and seems so strong to everyone else but deep down shes lonely and needs someone to just care about her and so far everyone has failed at the job. Even Bethany at one point, but she thought that Harry could be the one that could truly make Stella see the good things in life because, really all Stella saw was the bad.

After her exam which went well in Bethanys opinian she was meeting Liam at the cafe he worked just down the street. _The same one where he hit me_ Bethany thought but she immedialty shook those words out of her head. That part of her life was over and done with and she didnt want to think or deal with it anymore.

'Hey Beth!' it was Perrie and she was coming towards Bethany with a huge smile on her face

'Hey Pez' Bethany smiled and gave her a hug

'Where ya headed?' she asked

'Just to skinners to meet Liam'

'Ooo you to a thing now?' she asked curiously

'M'not sure. We have been spending alot of time together and he is very sweet and nice and so so incredible' Bethany said her fleeks flushing

'Soo get at that! You really deserve the best' Perrie said smiling and Bethany couldnt help but blush.

'Thanks Pez, but enough about me what about you?' and Perrie just looks down and Bethany can see the pain etched on her face but then Perrie is looking up at her again and smiling that cheerful smile.

'Im great, were great. Yeah we're fine' but Bethany sees right through it

'Cut the bullshit Perrie and tell me whats really going on' and then Perrie looks like she might cry

'Its just- im tired of being his fucking booty call. He only calls me when he needs a good fuck, really.' she says and Bethany feels horrible because Perries a ball of sunshine and _she_ deserves the best.

'So tell him that. You dont need someone who just uses you, Perrie. You want someone who loves and cares for you and if they cant make that effort then they shouldnt be in your life.' Bethany says and Perrie wraps Bethany into a hug and mutters a 'thank you' in her hair and is off the other way towards her flat and Bethany is alone now.

She walks down the side of the street when someone all to familar grabs her waist and turns her around. A moment of terror rips through Bethanys body and she feels like she might pass out because Sam has a sinister grin on his face and is staring right into Bethanys eyes.

'Sam w-what are you doing?' Bethany finally breaths and backs away from him

'What I just cant just come and talk to my girlfriend?' he almost laughs and Bethanys breath hitches into her throat because no no this cant be happining but then she remembers what Stella taught her. _'Be strong Bethany, tell that bastard to fuck off and if that doesnt work kick em' in the balls till hes down and even then dont stop kicking'_

'Im not your girlfriend, so, so just fuck off!' Bethany yelled out and started to walk away from him but he caught her wrist gently and pulled her towards him

'Please Bethany, I-Im sorry okay? I was stupid and angry' he whisperd and Bethany almost felt sorry for him but then she rememberd all the times he kicked her when she was down

'Angry at what, huh? At me? What the fuck did I ever do to you that deserved a beating?' Bethany screamed suddenly feeling all the anger she had been holding in

'No not at you! At myself, alright? I was just going through with some issues at that time' he mumbled

'Oh bullshit Sam! We're done, over, forever, so leave me alone before I tell Stella to kick your ass' she tried to act intimidating but she felt her chest closing

'Oh so you think Stella is your friend? Is that what you think?' Sam laughed the scariest laugh Bethany has ever heard in her entire life 'Why dont ask her about all the times me and her shared and see if shes your friend after that' then he was walking and laughing away from her. Bethany couldnt breath or even walk that well. What the hell did he mean? Stella wouldnt do that would she? Shes my bestfriend. All these thoughts were floating around in her brain and she couldnt stop thinking about it. During the dinner with Liam she was hardly paying any attention to the conversation, she just felt like she was going to pass out.

Then she rememberd all the times they went out, when it was Sam, Bethany, Stella and other friends. The way they would touch on 'accident' and smile at each other and when they go to bars he would always offer to 'help' her with the drinks, then they would be gone for at least 20 minutes. But Bethany never noticed, she didnt think any thing of it because Stella's her bestfriend and she trust her. She also trusted Sam so why would she need to worry?

 


	15. fifteen

It was 3am when her phone started to ring. Of course she was awake she could never sleep these days, she lazily searched her bed with her ring clad fingers and swiped the screen before even looking at the caller ID.

'Hello?' she said groggily

'Stella, erm hi its Harry' the voice ruffily said from the other side of the line and Stella shot up in her bed, her eyes wide and her heart pounding. But it shouldnt be pounding it was _just Harry, my friend_ she thought but she was choking on her words and god- did she miss his voice it has been a week and a half of just text messages and apoligies from Liam and Louis for his abscent apperances were they were sopposed to meet.

'Hi Harry' she simply said even though her mind was racing with a million things.

'I know its-' cough ' late and all but I just- I miss you' he finally got out and Stella really didnt want to feel like shit tonight but fuck it. Anything for Harry.

'Yeah? I miss you to' she whisperd and she was smiling like a idiot in the dark of her bedroom just because her best guy friend said he misses her. Pathetic really.

'So can I come over tommrow? I- I mean if thats okay with you? If you want to see me or something' he was blabbering and Stella's heart was fluttering and shes almost laughing at the fond.

'course, your always welcome Styles' and she can almost here the smile on the other line and she has never really felt better or relivied.

'Actually can I come right now?' Harry said a little bit fast like he was close to tears

'Yeah course, the doors open just come in' she said then the line went dead. She quickly got up and brushed her teeth and put a random shirt that was on the floor on. Thats when she heard the door open then close and heavy footsteps coming down the hall and she met him halfway. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was a mess and he just looked like shit. He was staring down at Stella and he finally swooped his arms around her waste and hugged her so tight and his face was buried in her neck and she can smell the liquour in his breath. She just hugged him back and she was crying a little bit.

'I missed you Stell' he mumbled into her neck giving her a kiss on top of her collerbone.

'I missed you to' she mumbled running her hands through his curls. Then Harry Styles did the unspeakable thing and leaned his head up and kissed her lips lightly. She was shocked and the breath she had left was gone. Then he kissed her harder and more needy and he brought her lower until there heads were level and she couldnt resist, she had been waiting for this for 4 months. They were making out fiercly and they finally made it to her bed the back of her legs hitting the edge. He started to kiss her neck and collarbones

'H-Harry stop' she mumbled weakly but he just kissed her lips again 'You cant w- we cant' Stella whisperd and Harry had a small smile on his lips

'I dont love her' he whisperd against her lips before kissing her harder 'I love you'

Stella new that was a fucking lie because no one loves her and Harry was drunk, none the less they continued. Sweaty skin against sweaty skin. Panting against panting. Love against lies.

-

The sun was shining through the window and all she saw was golden. She didnt want to open her eyes because she new he would be gone, and she was right. She turned her head and there was a note on the pillow with his scratchy handwriting

_'Late to meet Cara. I'll call later xx'_

her heart was aching like it might break into a million pieces and she hates him. She fucking. hates. him. She rolls out of bed and checks her phone and its 3pm and shes so sad and tears are just flowing and she cant stop them. Shes mad at him and at herself.

 _'I dont love her. I love you'_ over and over and over again playing in her head. 'I love you, I love you, I love you'.

She went out to the living room and Bethany was just sitting on the couch with a empty mug in her hands staring at the wall. Stella sat next to her and put her head on her shoulder tears still falling silently.

'I saw Harry this morning' Bethany finally mumbled

'Yeah, he spent the night' Stella croaked wiping her eyes trying to controlling herself

'must have been lovely finally seeing him after all this time of being needy' Bethany said a bit cold and Stella was taken back

'I wasnt being needy. Just a bit lonely' she replied moving away from her

'Thats what being needy is Stella' Bethany spat and got up to put her glass in the sink

'What the fuck is your problem?' Stella said following her into the kitchen

'I dont have a problem' Bethany replied more calmly walking past Stella towards her room.

'You clearly do. What happend? Did something happen with Sam? You okay? I can go over there and kick hi-' but Stella was cut off

'Dont fucking - just stop okay? Please. Im fine nothing happend I just - can I ask you something?' Bethany was breathing hard now and Stella didnt understand what her problem was. 'You would tell me if something was going on behind my back, right?' and Stella just nodded confused

'Yes? What is this about?' Stella asks her face full of confusion but Bethany just walks by her shaking her head lightly

'Its nothing. I'll be back later' then shes gone and Stella is alone again.

It seems like she spends alot of time alone these days, nobody calls because nobody cares about the shit you go through. The world doesnt slow down for anyone so you have to make it on your own or you wont make it at all.

 


	16. sixteen

Shes just walking through the park, just in her shorts and a oversized shirt. Her hair a wild mess fanning everywhere, she felt like she couldnt fucking breath in there home. She felt suffocated and shes realizing all these things all at once and she cant take it.

Ever since Bethany was a little girl her parents were never around. Allways on business trips or meetings and even if they were home they wouldnt even pay any attention to her, always going to dinner partys and sleeping. They dont ever listen to her or even try to understand there only child and it was hard growing up alone but someone had to do it.

The sun was hot against her face, but the warmth felt amazing against her cold skin and she finally felt relaxed sitting on the damp grass, the flowers enveloping her body. It felt good to be alone, nobody to try and be happy for, nobody to try and be fake with. It felt natural and relieving, but the thoughts kept coming back to her brain and those thoughts were Liam and she felt like she needed to be with him, to hug him to kiss him. She was always okay with Liam, no worries or any stress when he was around and she wanted to have that feeling forever. She was in love with him and she had the urge to suddenly scream it at him.

She suddenly shot up from the ground and ran across the field of flowers, crushing all the white Daisys making a path towards the main street. She ran down the sidewalk, her lungs burning in her chest and she was smiling and laughing because she finally found it. Her Grandmother once told her _'Someday someone is going to look at you with a light in there eyes you've never seen, they'll look at you like you're everything they've been looking for there entire lives. Wait for that'_

And Bethany has been searching and searching for that and she maybe thinks she's found it.

She finally gets to his flat thats conventiatly right next to Harrys and just burst through the door but only to see Liam kissing a girl that isnt her. He's got his arms around her waist and she has really big curly hair and Bethany makes a choking sound because, fuck she feels her heart fall to her stomach. She makes a sob like choke sound and Liam shoots around and his face falls when he sees the state of Bethany. Sweaty and her clothes damp from the grass, her hair a messy state which is unusal for her.

'Beth. Um this-this is Danielle' he stutters because he knows, _he fucking knows_ what he did. They went on a few dates and held hands when walking and stayed up late on the phone and he just decided to throw that all away. Fuck they even had sex a few times and he just decided that he didnt need Bethany anymore and that really ripped her to shreds. 'Beth, I can explain'

But Bethany was already opening the door but she stopped in her tracks because this was the last fucking time someone was going to fuck her over, _the last fucking time._

'I dont even want to hear it. I just i cant belive- wow just, fuck you' the door slams with a thud and shes going down the fucking stairs so fast she might fall. She cant even see straight because theres tears burning her eyes and her vision is blurred but then she runs into a hard chest and she looks up and its Harry. He holds her still and his face is full of concern and she hasnt seen him in weeks.

'Beth oh my god are you okay?' he asks rubbing away the tear from her cheek

'No im fucking not. I have to go' Bethany quickly says and tries to walk away but Harry grabs her elbow and pushes her into his chest and shes crying into his shirt and hes petting her hair.

'I'll walk you home' Then there walking and Bethany is under his arm, and she finally stopped crying. They walk into the dorm and Stella is sitting on the couch her black makeup all over her eyes and her hair a mess. She went out last night to just get fucked up and let go for awhile. Bethany went and sat down next to Stella and grabbed her hand and entwined there fingers, Bethanys head resting on Stellas.

'Hey, whats wrong?' Stella asked when tear drops were falling onto her hand

'Liam he just- he has a girlfriend that isnt me, and all this time i thought, we were' Bethany was crying harder now but Stella new what it was like

Stella was petting her hair and finally looked up at Harry and started to speak to Bethany while staring at him 'thats what boys do to you. They fuck you over and they dont give a shit how you feel after, when its over.' Bethany nodded because she was right. She thought that Liam was somewhat differant and that maybe she could have something that was going to make her feel whole again. But she learned that there was no such thing.

She was done with relationships because they end up to shit anyway so why have one? She decided when Stella, Harry and her were all sitting on the couch sharing a blanket and drinking mugs of tea, that she was going to focus on her. Do what makes her happy and focus just on school because the school year was coming to an end and it was time to just focus on the important things.

The less you worry the more happy you'll be.

 


	17. seventeen

They havent talked about that night where Harry just randomly calls at 3am and comes over just to fuck Stella and tell her he loves her and then leaves in the morning saying he will call later. He never did call later by the way. Hes acting like it never happend and shes kind of okay with it because she doesnt want him to deni what happend between them. _'What? No I dont love you, Stella. It was a mistake'_ her biggest fear is rejection and she really doesnt want it from Harry.

Things seem like there back to normal between them and there hanging out more and more but theres a tension between them that is always so strong when theres silent moments. The semester is almost over and Stella is leaving. She is going to travel to all these places with Jesy, Perrie and Ashton but she hasnt told anyone yet and she doesnt plan to until everything is settled.

So Stella is laying on the couch upside down watching _The Breakfast Club_ because that was Harrys and Stella favorite movie to watch together. The door suddenly opens and Harry is walking in with a pink box in his hands, and the minute Stella sees it she shoots up from the couch and goes over to him trying to open the box but he shoos her hand away.

'Donuts?!' Stella shouts as Harry opens the box to hand Stella a round shiny glaze donut. It smells so good and Stella's mouth waters because Donuts are her favorite thing ever.

'These are Donuts from Switzerland that I had deliverd just for you' he smiled and grabbed a donut for himself.

With Stella's mouth full she smiled and the love for this boy grew 100x stronger. 'You imported donuts from Switezerland just for me?'

He nodded and Stella wrapped her arms around his torso and just hugged him. Hugged him because he was so sweet to think of her and he was so nice and shit she couldnt handle the overwhelming feeling for him. 'Thankyou so much Harry, this is like the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me'

'You're welcome babe, now lets watch our movie before its over' he grabbed the box of donuts with one of his massive hands and sat next to Stella, there knees knocking together. Just being with him was enough for her, the way his eyes would close and his mouth would make a loud laugh just made her days brighter. He was flawless and she could just stare at him all day. When the big box of donuts were half gone and they were laying on the couch just cuddling and talking about mindless things, his phone started to ring. He quickly got up and got it from his jacket pocket.

'Hello'

Stella could here the high pitched voice on the other side of the line and new immediatly who it was.

'I know, I know Im sorry, babe. Yes Im with her right now.'

 _So Im starting to be a problem now?_ Stella thought

'Alright Im on my way, I love you' then he hung up. Stellas body was frozen and her ears were ringing _I love you, I love you, I love you_.

'I um I have to go, Im late meeting Cara' he mumbled running his hands through his wild curls

'Course' Stella just mumbled her eyes not leaving the tv

'Can I have a goodbye hug, then?' Stella doesnt move just stares at the tv, Harry wasnt taking a no for an answer because his big hands come down and they lift up Stellas waist till hes hugging her tightly. 'I'll see you later then? Maybe we can have a sleepover tonight, yeah? Like old times' Harry kisses her forehead and leaves the dorm while Stella is just standing there, the familar feeling of saddness coming back. She just sighs and lays back down on the couch continuing to watch the show, the lid on the box of donuts open and she notices theres black writing on the inside of the lid.

The ink is smudged with frosting and grease from the donuts and its a small note _'Thought you would like some donuts, since they make you happy like you make me happy.'_ She smiles instantly at the cheesy note but it makes her heart flutter and god Harrys so fucking adorable it makes her head hurt.

Bethany strolls into the room and she seems angry. She has been acting so weird lately, very bipolar and angry at everything and everyone. The thing is with Bethany she always holds everything in, she never complains or yells at someone when they mess with her. She lets people walk all over her all the time and if Stella wasnt there to save her than no one would.

'Hey Beth' Stella says brightly 'want a donut?'

Bethany smiles at her and takes a donut and sits next to her on the couch

'Where did you get the donuts?' she asked

'Harry brought them over earlier' and Bethany just nods and continues to eat her donut.

'Listen Stella, Im sorry about my attitude lately. I know I have been shit to you and everyone these past days.' Bethany says her cheeks flushing

'Its alright Beth, your my bestfriend im sopposed to deal with that kinda stuff' and Bethany laughs and everything seems like its going to be okay after all.

*

Later that night Harry comes back over and this time he's wearing sweats and a jumper. Under his arm hes got a big brown bag full of stuff, with a grin plasterd on his face. Bethany and Stella were sitting on the couch under Stellas big white comforter. They were just talking about nothing and everything and shes still wondering how that can be. Harry puts the paper bag on the kitchen counter, takes his white beat up converse off and lifts the big blanket and slides in next to Stella.

'Hey Harold, long time no see' Bethany says and Harry laughs

'Yeah how are ya Beth?'

'Im okay. Thanks for the other day by the way' and Harry smiles at her, and Stella is just staring at Harry with such fond that its quite pathetic. They watch movies, laugh, eat, cry and smoke weed till 4am when Bethany finally goes to sleep and its just Stella and Harry. There laying on the floor in the living room, there heads next to each other but there bodies facing the oppesit way of each other. They arent talking just enjoying the silence and the smoke around there heads.

'So Cara said a thing today' Harry finally said and Stellas mood suddenly just changes

'yeah?' Stella says with no emotion

'Yeah. She just- she said that we cant be friends anymore' Harry says nervously

Her heart drops to her stomach and she suddenly feels like she cant breath because Cara cant fucking do that.

'You told her to fuck off right?' Stella laughs nervously, her heart pounding.

'She said If I dont she will break up with me.' Harry says chewing on his lip. Stella sits up until she is looking down at him

'You're not serious are you Harry?' she whispers, It feels like her lungs on are fire because this couldnt be happening.

' I think she's the one, Stella' He says sitting up

'Wait, so you're going to stop being my friend because of her? You're going to actually listen to her?' and Harry just shruggs

'I mean we can still be friends but I mean not like as close? Thats why I came over today, so it could be our last good day.' he says not looking at her. Suddenly Stella is getting up and shes fucking furious.

'You cant fucking do that. You cant just come into my life and make me differant, then leave. You fucking cant.' Stella is biting her lip in attempts not to cry over this boy.

'Well what the hell do you want me to do, Stells?' Harry says a change in his voice

' _Dont fucking call me that._ What about that night when you came over and said _I love you, not her_ what about that!' Stella screams a tear slipping over

'I was drunk, Stella! I just needed a good fuck that was it! It didnt mean anything, you and me, we dont mean anything' Harry shouts back his face red, she can feel a ache in her heart.

'So your just going to let this girl control you you're whole life?' Stella spits

'She doesnt fucking control me' Harry says his fist clenching

'Yes she does! _'Oh I have to go Cara's calling me, oh sorry I blew you off Stella, my girlfriend told me I had to, Sorry Niall I cant make it my overcontrolling girlfriend doesnt want to go'_ Stella mimicks and Harry just gets angrier

'What about you Stella? You hide under lipstick and dark clothes and you pretend like your happy and that your not angry about me not wanting you, or Bethany fucking you over or even your parents not loving you! Just give it a rest alright? You crave attention from every single fucking person but nobody wants to give it to you!' Harry says coldly and Stella winces but she doesnt back down because nobody fucking talks to her like that.

'You know what? I misjudged you. I was so in love with you but I realize that I was a fucking idiot for it because you're just a fucking asshole who cant think for himself. Go ahead and leave with your fucking girlfried I dont give a fuck anyways you asshole!' Stella screams at him, hot angry tears are flowing over

'Fuck you' Harry says and turns to walk to the door

'Fuck you right back you prick' then Stella Grabs the box of fucking donuts and throws it at him, the door slams and it echoes around the empty flat.

Stella can feel a sharp pain in her heart and tears are rushing harder now, and all she wants to do is die.

 


	18. eighteen

Packing thats what everyone on the whole school campus was doing, was packing. Packing for there trip back home, packing for there summer vacations and packing for the adventures summer might bring. Bethany was doing just that, she would be leaving back to Manchester were her family was and staying there for the whole summer. She needed the time, the time to think and try and find her self again, she defiantly didnt think all of this stress and pain would happen at college. But thats what she wanted, right? She wanted the adventure and being able to meet new people and just to be away from home for awhile. Her heart was still not fully recoverd from Sam and Liam but she was always one to get attached to easily, she was always one to think she was in love on the first date. Bethany just felt like she was happiest when she had someone there, her happiness depended on someone else.

Just then her door creaked open and there stood Stella, she was leaning against the door frame her face bare and clean. She must have just gotten out of the shower because her curly hair was dripping on to her favorite 'Iron Maiden' t-shirt. Bethany new that was her favorite shirt because she bought it for her on her 15th birthday.

'Hey Beth' Stella gave a small smile and sat on the bed cross legged looking up at Bethany. She misses her bestfriend, the house has been silent lately because both of the girls have been fucked up recently.

'I miss you Stells' Bethany croaked her eyes suddenly stinging

'I have been down the hall for 8 months, babe' Stella smiles and folds the t-shirts that are in a pile on the side of the bed

'I know.' she didnt really want to talk about anything that had happend to eather of them these past few weeks. 'So are you coming home with me?'

'Im actually going to travel a bit, I mean I always wanted to do it with-' she stops her self and shakes her head 'I'll be home soon'

'Send me a picture for everything you do, alright?' Bethany asks

'Come with, Bethany' Stella says suddenly her big brown eyes staring back at Bethanys hazel ones

'I cant, I just need to think for awhile' and Stella understands, she understands that Bethany needs the comfort of her home to think. Stella needs to think to but she would much rather do it off the shore in Italy. 'But send me a picture or something'

'Promise I am' Stellas smiles a big smile like she's happy to be traveling and that shes happy that school is out for break and that everythings okay. But Bethany can see through that shit so she puts down her plaid pajama pants and sits on the bed across from Stella and wraps her in a hug. Stella barries her head in Bethanys hair and breathes deeply trying to control herself. They stay like that for awhile because they both really need it.

'Lets get fucked up tonight, just me and you. Like old times' Stella finally whispers and they pull apart

'I havent been clubbing in awhile Stells, and my flight leaves tommrow at noon' Bethany tries

'No excuses, this is the last night you're here and I think we both really need it, yeah?' Stella tries and Bethany is nodding a grin plasterd on her face.

***********

Its nearly 10pm and there walking down a busy street with other people walking beside her talking and smoking loudly. Bethany pulling down the backside of her short skintight dress, her heels were high and she can feel the heavyness of her makeup. To say she was uncomfortable was a understatement. But Stella looked like she was in the most comfortable clothes, she was wearing a short burgendy dress that dipped very low in the back. Her heels were black and just as high as Bethanys, her makeup dark and inviting.

They got to the club and it was already in full swing. Everyone already to drunk to walk, the music loud and making her heart thump. Stella led her to the bar and order 4 shots each to get the night going, the bartender came back with the drinks and the girls quickly pushed the drinks back. Bethanys throat was burning from the harsh alcohal that she hadnt had in awhile, she was about to say no to anymore drinks but Stella quickly handed her a clear drink with a small lime in it.

'What the hell is this?' Bethany screamed over the music into Stellas ear

Stella just shrugged and screamed back into Bethanys ear 'dunno I just told the bartender to give us something that will take the pain away'

Bethanys took a sip and it was strong and burning against her throat but god did it feel good, she quickly downed the rest of it and orderd another.

Sometime later she was sweating and she was hopelessly drunk. She hadnt been this drunk since the end of the year party in highschool and she was having the best time of her life. She was dancing with a group of girls and the only person she new in that group was Stella, she was behind her and they were jumping around and swinging there hips. Her feet were numb from the heels and she couldnt exactly see straight but there was not a single fuck given because her heart is broken.

Around 5am they decided to leave, they were both shit faced but who cares. They started walking in the middle of the empty streets being far apart from each other but there fingers linked together. They were laughing hysterically about nothing at all.

'Remember your 16th birthday Stells?' Bethany breathed her heart pounding in her chest

'Course best birthday of my life' Stella said getting a bit serious

'It was a great night, all thanks to me' Bethany smiled and Stella just nodded before stopping in the middle of the street.

'Beth I just- im going to miss you in the summer' Stella whisperd the alchohal still swishing in her veins.

'Im gonna miss you to Stells' Bethany gave a small smile

'Dont forget about me, okay?' she said looking down at her hands, tears rimming her eyes

'How could I? You're my bestfriend and you always will be' Bethany brought Stella into a hug, wrapping her hands around her back and putting her face into her hair. 'Love you Stells'

'Love you to Beth' Stella slurred, suddenly there was a loud honking and they quickly pulled apart and ran out of the street before the car could hit them.

'Fucking sluts!' the driver yelled

'Come say it to my face you fucking twat!' Stella screamed back laughing loudly but the car went to a stop and a girl jumped out stomping over to them. She was young and looked very familiar to Bethany but she couldnt put her finger on it.

'What the fuck did you say?' she screamed getting really close to Stellas face

'I said say it to my fucking face' Stella said not backing down and Bethany was tugging on her arm fear in her eyes

'I said your a fucking slut' the girl spat but Stella just pushed the girl but the girl pushed back then all of a sudden they were hitting each other and people in the other cars coming home from a night out stopped to watch.

Stella was very good at fighting and she was beating the shit out of the blonde girl. Bethany suddenly went behind Stella and pulled her away from the blonde girl and her lip was bleeding and her cheek was cut.

'You dont fucking deserve him you stupid bitch!' Stella screamed while being pulled away by Bethany but she got out of her grip and pushed the girl back down on the floor and kicked her stomach really hard 'I fucking hate you!' Stella screamed before wiping the blood off her mouth and grabbing her heels and Bethanys hand, then they started to run.

They both ran all the way to there flat, the key to the flat in Bethanys bra. Both of there feet hurt and the sun was already coming up brighting the gray sky. Bethany kicked off her heels and pulled her dress off just tossing it on the ground somewhere before going to her room and crawling under the covers. Stella came in a second later grabbing the edge of her dress and pulling it over her head, the blood smearing on her face. Bethany noticed that her knuckles here tore up and there was dry blood over her hands. Stella crawled into her bed and her eyes were empty and sad.

'That girl I fucked up was Cara' Stella finally whisperd after a moment of silence

'What?' Bethany breathed disbeilving

'I kicked Cara's ass' Stella said smiling a little and Bethany started to laugh, a true genuine laugh that brought tears to her eyes because she had been waiting for someone to do it. Happier because it was Stella.

'You're my favorite person to ever walk this stupid fucking planet Stella Courage, dont you ever forget it'

　


	19. nineteen

Its 9am and Stella is walking home from the bus station. She walked Bethany to the station helping her roll one of her bags, they hugged goodbye Bethany sniffling silently. Stella looked like total shit, bags under her eyes, her hair in a big curly bun on top of her head. She was just wearing a tank top and sweats because who does she have to impress? She finally got back to the flat and it was empty and messy. Stella would be leaving tommrow morning with Perrie, Jesy and Ashton, there first place that they were going to visit was Italy, stay there for 3 weeks then go home to family for 2. She was excited, she had never really been outside anywhere but London and she needed to get out of here and see new things, meet new people. Stella decided to clean up a bit before leaving for the trip. She started to throw away all of the food wrappers, and empty liquor bottles and just trash that was laying around. Bethany usually kept the flat clean but since Liam had fucked her feelings up she was totally out of it.

Stella was a bit bored with herself. She cleaned the flat, took a shower and started to pack a little bit. She was thinking about calling up Niall, Louis and Ashton to see if they wanted to play a bit of football but that would risk seeing Harry. _Harry._ The name instantly made her heart ache. She missed him deeply but she was also very angry at him. He said really horrible fucking things to her, things that were true but she really didnt want to hear it from him. She said horrible things to him as well and they were probably never going to speak to each other again. Stella lost one of her closest friends because of her jelousy and she hated herself for it. At that moment she took the pack of ciggarets off the bed side table and took one out and lit it. Inhaling deeply letting the tobacco try and calm her.

She sat there for a few minutes just trying to forget about everything that had happend when there was a knock on the door. She continued to just lay there not really wanting to talk to anyone, but the knocking got more louder and harder and it sounded more frantic. So with a groan Stella forced herself up sucking on the cancer stick with annoyance. When she finally flung the door open she was surpised to find Liam at her doorstep, he looked awful with bags under his eyes and he was panting like he just ran 5 miles. Stella looked at him with a smirk leaning against the door frame because she new why he was here.

'You just missed her' she finally said after throwing the butt of the stick on the concrete floor right next to Liams shoe. 'Come in Liam'

He followed her into the flat and sat down across from her at the table. Stella lit another ciggarett before looking smug at the boy.

'Were did she go?' Liam finally asked with his head down

'Back to London where her family is.'

'Why did she leave without saying goodbye?' he asked and Stella rolled her eyes.

'Um, maybe because you broke her heart into a million fucking pieces?' she said

'I- I didnt mean it, its just complicated' he mumbled

'It isnt complicated at all actually. You gave Bethany the idea that you wanted her and you acted like you cared for her and you two had fucking sex for god sakes! Then your girlfriend or whatever comes along and you just decide to fuck my bestfriend over and think nothing of it' Stella spat and she was so suddenly fucking angry. Nobody deserves heartbreak, nobody deserves the pain of rejection and nobody wanting them.

'So what do you think I should do, if you think you know the situation so well then?' he snapped his big brown eyes staring intently

'I think you should leave Bethany alone for awhile and let her get her head together. Just lay low Payne' with that Stella got up from her chair and headed back to her room, thinking that Liam can just show himself to the door.

'He didnt mean any of it ya know' she heard Liam say lowly and it made her stop dead in her tracks. Stella squezzed her eyes shut and immediatly she regretted opening that damn door.

'Yes he did, he fucked me over just like you fucked over Beth' she walked the rest of the way to her room, slammed the door and locked it shut.

Stella was so fucking angry at Harry, everything just reminded her of him. The white sheets that smelt like him, the flowers out on her balcony, _just everything._ So she went into the bathroom and broke his stupid purple toothbrush in half, then smashed his favorite cologne that he left at the flat on the floor; glass shattering everywhere. She then stomped over to the living room and went to there old record player and took all of Harrys favorite records and started to throw them at the wall. And she didnt even care that Liam was staring at her in horror. She smashed everything that was his, she wanted to burn the fucking _couch._

'I cant fucking-' Stella stutterd out, refusing the tears

'Stella stop- calm down' Liam said not moving towards her. Then she thought of one more thing, she went to the foot of the bed and gripped the hoodie that was Harrys. Stella went outside to the balcony taking her lighter with her and she burned Harrys hoodie till is was just ashes in the cold sad air. She knew she looked like a crazy fucking over emotional girl but she needed something to make her anger go away. She needed to feel okay again.

********

It was there last day in Italy and Stella was having the time of her life. She was at a rave and it had just gotten really started, only having a couple of drinks in her system she was still aware of what was going on. So she was aware of the guy who kept staring at her, he was sucking on a cigarette and just staring straight into her eyes. He was kind of beautiful with dark hair sweeping over his bright blue eyes, his body was tall and skinny but still muscular. Stella lost her train of thought looking at this mysterious man, he soon threw his cigarette on the ground, winked at her and walked away. Stella smiled and kept a reminder to find him later on in the night. She continued to dance and drink and smoke until she felt tired and her feet were aching from the super high heels that Perrie let her borrow. She left the dance floor and went up a path of stairs that went up to the roof of the big white house that the party was being held. The rave was held outside, so from up on the top of the roof Stella could see all of the party and the view of all of Italy.

It felt really peacefull at the roof of the building, with the music blaring and the bass dropping. Stella soon took out a silver case and opend it, it contained spliffs and she took one out and lit it. Everything was just going so swell and he hadnt even crossed her mind once. _He. Harry. My Harry._ In an instant the memory of what they shared and what they did together and what he had said to her crashed down on to her like a wave. Her heart ached because everything was ruined, it will never really ever be the same.

'You alright babe?' the deep british voice startled her and she almost dropped her ciggarete, for a second she thought it was Harry. But it wasnt, it was the man who was staring at her earlier and he was giving her a grin.

'Um, yeah Im fine. You scared me' Stella said sheepishly, she felt flusterd like he was reading her thoughts.

'Didnt mean to love. So what are you doing up here when the partys down there?' he said coming closer to her. She felt suddenly naked and to exposed in her simple black flowy dress.

'I just came up for some air thats all' Stella mumbled and continued to suck on the cigarette.

'Whats your name, love?' the man asked

'Stella, yours?'

'Danny, lovely to meet you' they shook hands and there was something about Danny that made Stellas inside all tangly and he was mysterious and his eyes had this kind of shinyness to them.

'Well Danny come and dance with me' Stella smiled and grabbed his rough hand and started leading him down to the dance floor.

The bass was loud and it made Stellas ears throb but when Danny was pressed against her back side his hands firmly agaisnt her hips she didnt care. They danced for awhile Stella laughing and drinking happily with him, until Danny turned her around suddenly and smashed there lips together. His lips were soft and he kind of licked his way into her mouth but she didnt care and nibbled on his bottom lip before pulling apart and smiling.

'Lets get out of here, yeah?' Stella nodded not being able to contain her smile. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the mass of people and into the dirt road were this big black car was waiting for them. He opend the door for Stella and she had a moment of thought on whether she should leave with this total stranger. She was about to turn him down and leave, but Danny gave her a reasurring smile so Stella stepped in.

***

They arrived at a building and the only thing that was illuminating the entire street was a small lap outside of the building. Danny got out first and opend the door helping Stella out.

'Were are we?' she asked but Danny just chuckled

'Dont be scared love, were just at another party' he reassured and kissed Stellas lips softly. Danny opend the door and led her into the dark building, they walked up a flight of stairs until coming to a door. Inside was pool tables and a bar and music was blaring loudly out of the speakers. There was a group of guys and a couple of girl standing over the pool table laughing and drinking and talking happily and loudly. They walked over to them hand in hand and all the people turned around and started to greet Danny loudly. These were all of his friends and they were just as nice to Stella because she was with him. Stella soon came to the conclusion that Danny was some kind of gangster for a company because he has alot of money and everyone is a bit afraid of him. But Stella didnt mind because all of his friends were so lovely and they were all laughing and talking and drinking. Stella felt her self getting drunker and drunker she didnt know if it was off of Dannys lips or off of the alchohal.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a big group of guys came in and some had bats and pipes. Everyone started to scream and yell at each other, shouting death threats. Danny brought Stella to the corner of the room very quickly

'Stella babe can you fight?' he whisperd in her ear quickly

'What?' Stella asked feeling fear in her veins

'Can you fucking fight Stella!?' He shouted more frantically

'Yes' Stella finally got out and Danny smiled kissing her hard and fast. When they turned back around punches were being thrown then people started to run towards Stella and Danny. Danny stopped one of them by punching them square in the jaw and he fell to the floor. Stella felt her heart rushing when she punched the tall man infront of her in the eye, when he stumbled back Stella went at him again punching him in the jaw then in his cheek bone. He got a hit into her though throwing a hook straight into her cheek, but Stella recoverd quickly kicking him in the groin then punching him harder than she probably hit anyone in her life straight in the face. Before she could even breath, another man came at her, hitting her with a silver stick type thing in the back. Stella fell to the floor pain screaming up her back. She felt anger more than anything so she kicked him in the legs and he fell to the ground, Stella struggled to get up but when she did she kicked him straight in the stomach spitting blood from her mouth onto his stupid fucking face.

She felt so alive, so powerful when she broke a mans nose from her strong punches, so alive when she made a full grown man cough blood on the floor because she kept kicking him. But she soon felt fear enter back into her veins when she saw a man walk into the room and he was walking straight towards danny but he didnt see since he was also fighting. The man pulled out a gun and immediatly shot Danny straight in the head. Stella couldnt hear anything after that, she looked around at all the screaming faces of the girls who were very close to Danny and the shocked bloody faces of his friends. Stella felt someone grab her from behind and she immediatly threw her head back head butting the man and running out of his arms and towards the exit door. She flung the door wide open and sprinted down the stairs while taking her heels off at the same time, hearing the men shout after her and threatning that if they ever saw her again she wouldnt see daylight anymore. She felt liquid going down her cheeks and she didnt know if it was from tears or blood, her whole body was stinging in pain, and she could barely run but she forced through it. Stella didnt know where she was going or where she was but she didnt stop running, having the breath and stamina from so many years of football to run for a long amount of time. When she couldnt run anymore she fell to the ground sitting on the edge of the curb breathing hard, she pulled her phone out of her bra it was slightly cracked from falling to the ground earlier. The screen coated with blood and sweat, she dialed Jesys number. It was 4am and she was hoping to god that she answerd but she didnt. Thats when Stellas eyes started to swell with tears, she dialed Perries number but she didnt answer eather. Finally dialing Ashtons number it kept ringing and ringing and his groggy voice finally came up.

'Ashton oh my god you dont know how happy I am to hear your voice' Stella sobbed into the phone

'Stella what the fuck happend?' he said frantically

'I dont know where I am, I just- I need you to come and get me' she cried

'Alright, alright just tell me what your surroundings are' he said and Stella started to say what was around her and the street names and Ashton reasurred her that everything was going to be okay. That whatever happend to her was over, that he was coming and she would be safe again. That made Stella cry harder because all this time she needed to be told that.

10 minutes later a small little cab car pulled up beside where Stella was sitting on the sidewalk looking in awe at her bloody and tore up knuckels. Ashton got out of the car helped Stella up, he hugged her and Stella couldnt help but cry frantically into his shoulder.

 


	20. end

Bethany-

It was unusual to find her parents home when she got back from somewhere. Her mum was making dinner in the kitchen and her dad was watching the football game on the couch and they were actually _talking_ instead of fighting. Which was a plus. There were no maids or any assistants from work, just them. She walked into the kitchen and her mum dropped whatever she was doing and ran over to Beth envoloping her into a hug.

'Beth honey! I didnt know you were coming home today, how are you dear' her mum beamed, her father came over and kissed her forehead and hugged her. She missed the warm hugs of her father.

'Im okay mum, Im off of Uni for a few months so I just thought I could stay here' Bethany said and her mum smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear.

'Thats lovely, hows Stella? Still getting into trouble that girl' her mum smiled and Bethany had never seen her like this. Calm and not yelling or in her study 8 hours a day, she always longed for this side of her mom.

'Yeah, um shes good she wanted to travel for a bit' Bethany grabbed her bags off the floor and headed up for her old childhood bedroom 'Im gonna unpack and stuff' she called out.

Her room looked the same as when she left. A big white bed in the middle of her room, the light blue walls, her balcony doors were closed and locked so she decided to open them letting in the cool breeze. She had a collage of pictures on her wall of her and Stella and some other friends and family, she took tons of pictures with all of her friends at Uni so she put a reminder in the back of her mind to take them out of the envolope at the bottom of her suitcase and hang them. She took off her shoes and sweats leaving the her in just a hoodie that she realized later after laying in bed for an hour was Liams. She didnt even want to think about what he did to her, or how she felt when she finally found out. She just didnt want to think at all. After awhile she got up and searched her purse for her phone that had been turned off since she got on the train. She turned it on and phone calls and text messages immediatly came flooding in.

20 missed calls, 38 text messages and 6 voicemails all from Liam. 8 text messages from Stella.

She opens Stellas messages first trying to avoid Liam as much as she can.

'Hey Beth. I miss u'

'Italy is amazing'

'hope your having a great time at home'

then theres 5 pictures that Stella took of whatever she was doing at that moment. The messages made Bethany smile and kind of made her into a better mood.

She decided to look at Liams messages a month later, when she was throwing everything that was left in her suitcase out and around her room. She was looking for her red wayfarer's that she was absolutly _positive she packed_ , and all the way at the bottom was an envolope that she immediatly reconized. It was all the pictures she had took at Uni, Bethany smiled sitting back into a cross legged position she opend the envolope. Inside were many pictures but the majority of them were of her and Liam. She missed him, literally _everything_ about him. The crinkly eyed smile he'd get when he laughed, his love for superheros, his smell and just everything. Thats when she decided to crawl back into her bed sunglasses forgotten, she took her phone from the night stand and opend all of the messages that Liam had left her.

They were pretty much all the same just him apologizing about what he did and that he was shit. But the last voicemail was what got her the most.

'Hi um Bethany. Its Liam, again. I know I have left you tons of messages but this will be the last one. I just wanted to say that I truly am sorry about what I did, I didnt mean for any of it to happen. I know Im shit and what I did to you was shit but- fuck Bethany even if you and me dont work out I will always want you in my life. Your like a light that suddenly came in and I dont ever want that light to go out. Call me back if you want, love you.'

Tears were welling up in her eyes and she couldnt stop fucking smiling. Liam always had that effect on her, the effect where no matter what situation was happening he could make her smile or brighten her spirits some way. And she was thankful for that.

-Stella

It was cold in the flat. It was silent cold and so, so lonely. She longed for someone, for one of her friends to come by or someone to just keep her company. Everyone was probably with there familys or out in another country or maybe there doing the same thing Stella was doing; wishing for everything to be differant. Stella started to think that maybe she should go back home but she didnt want to deal with the constant critizism of her mother and the unwanted feelings she would get. So she just rolled over in her bed smashing her face into the soft white pillow.

She longed for Harry, she missed the times where they would spend the whole day in her bed and they would just get up to make food or go get food. The days when they would spend the whole day outside, playing football or going to new places they havent been. Stella just didnt lose someone she was in love with but she also lost her bestfriend. He made her days brighter and more fun in ways she couldnt explain, she missed Harry and she wanted to call him and tell him to get his arse over here. She wanted to tell him to dump Cara and be with her, she wanted all of him to herself which was a bit selfish but who cares.

She ended up being bored out of her mind so she decided to call Bethany.

'Hey Stella'

'Hi'

'How are you? Everything alright?'

'Yeah I guess'

'Okay tell me whats the problem'

'I miss him'

'Do you think he misses you?'

'Probably not, but he was like my bestfriend, i dunno when we were together I was always so happy and I just want that ba-'

'Oh my god Stella, please stop'

'What?'

'You need to stop relying on some one else for happiness. Go out and do something that makes you glad to be alive, do something for you. Stop acting like its the end of the world just because you were rejected, start acting like the charismatic and insane Stella I know is in there'

'Wow'

'To harsh?'

'Not at all, your right as usual Beth. I actually needed this peptalk thank you so much I love you bye'

Then she hung up. It was true, every single word of it actually was. So she got out of bed, showerd and went outside for the first time in about a week. Stella walked around the city of London looking around the shops and resturants hoping to find a 'help wanted' sign and she did but she didnt know if she wanted it to be at a sports grill. She walked up to the entrance of _Hooters_ anyway, inside it was loud and everyone was watching the football game and it was overall crazy. She could do the job no problem, Stella had a good set of boobs and arse for days, but serving people was really not her style.

'Hi can I help you?' a short brunnete girl asked

'Erm yeah I noticed your help wanted sign?' Stella said sheepishly and the girl immediatly looked at her up and down, scanning to see if Stella had the body to work here. Then she smiled brightley and told her to follow. They walked all the way to the back and Stella filled out a application on the spot, after she was interviewed and was due to start working on Monday. It was all a blur, being handed the uniform and being asked to come in the day before to be shown the ropes. All the girls were lovely and Stella got on well with all of them, already laughing and talking shit to each other. This was a great descion and she made a note in the back of her mind to thank Bethany because without her none of this would have happen.

She made a note to thank Bethany for everything actually. This was a hell of a year for both of them and without Bethany, Stella didnt think she would have made it. She didnt ever want Bethany to leave her life, ever. They were inseperable and Stella hoped deep down that they were always going to be like that forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this back in June and barely finding the strength to post if after I've written the rest of serious pretty much. thank you for reading


End file.
